The Last Piece of the Puzzle
by StayStrongxox
Summary: He had searched high and low for her since then and had been nowhere close, until now. He stood in front of the rebuilt Toretto family home and felt a evil sadistic smile cross his face. He'd found her. The last piece of the puzzle.
1. Prologue

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed 'Four Little Words'. So glad you all enjoyed it! :)**

 **This is ever so slightly AU, with all characters that you aren't familiar with, coming from my imagination.**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

For so long he had tried to find her. From the day she had walked out, he had been asking for her and when he had been old enough to understand what had happened, came the hatred he had grown up with. He had heard about her supposed death and decided that her being dead was better than her walking around alive, unscathed. However, one little innocent evesdrop from a random bystander was all it took to hear she wasn't dead after all.

 _'Did you hear about Toretto's girl? Turns out she didn't die after all...'_

It hadn't taken him that to figure out who they were talking about. There was only one family with the surname _Toretto_ and only one _'Toretto's girl'_.

He had searched high and low for her since then and had been nowhere close, until now.

He stood in front of the rebuilt Toretto family home and felt a evil sadistic smile cross his face.

He'd found her.

The last piece of the puzzle.

With his smile firmly in place, he headed up to the front door and knocked, not wanting to rouse suspicion with the neighbours by barging in and firing. When no one answered, he knocked again, before trudging round to the back and looking through the kitchen window.

Empty. Not one thing, furniture nor photos, were in the house. He growled as he eyed the cherry red Daytona Charger sat on the driveway, collecting dust.

No one had lived here for years...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first official chapter!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

The cold winter morning air was harsh across her warm skin. She had a blanket wrapped tightly round her shoulders while clutching a steaming mug of coffee in her hands, deep in thought.

Leticia Toretto sat on the steps to the patio leading into the house, a letter sat the side of her, rustling in the wind as it tried to fly away from the stone that held it down.

She stole a glance back down at letter, the magazine cut out letters staring back at her, sending a chill down her back, or maybe that was from the cold.

 _I will find you, my dear sister_

It had been years since she had last seen her brother, over fifteen years ago. The same night she walked out of her mother's house, was the same night she walked away from him too. She regretted her desicion instantly, but with the blackness threatening to consume her after her mother had unleashed her latest batch of anger out on her, there wasn't much she could have done at that exact time.

'Letty?' Her husbands voice floated down the luxury black, spiral staircase that led into the very spacious living room with patio doors and floor to ceiling windows.

She quickly grabbed the letter and crushed it in her hand, getting to her feet as Dominic Toretto entered her eyesight.

'Morning baby' She greeted, stepping back into the warmth of the house and sliding the patio doors shut.

'What were you doing out there? It's freezing!' Dom questioned his wife, as they headed through the open plan living room and into the spacious kitchen. Dom headed for the coffee maker, while Letty leaned against the black granite marble island that was in the middle of the room, matching the black granite marble worktops and quickly threw the screwed up note in the bin.

'I was thinking' Letty answered softly, taking a sip of her coffee.

'About what?' Dom inquired, turning round and moving to sit on a bar stool next to her.

'Just... life and how I wouldn't change it for anything' Letty lied, with a smile. Dom smiled back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'I love you' he said, leaning down to kiss her gently.

'I love you too' Letty whispered back, placing her cup of coffee on the island before reaching up for another kiss, wrapping her arms round her husbands neck. Dom set his cup down next to hers and gripped her waist, lifting her the island stool and onto the counter, their height the same.

'Much better' he whispered with a smile, before connecting their lips again. Letty's nails gently stratched his stomach, before tugging his shirt over his shoulders and head and onto the floor.

'Dom...' Letty breathed as his lips travelled to her neck and to one of her weak spots behind her ear. Her legs wrapped tightly round her husbands waist and pulled him closer.

Dom quickly pulled away and stared at the ceiling, listening intently.

'What?' Letty asked, looking at the ceiling and then at him.

'Thought I heard something' Dom whispered, before claiming their lips in another steamy kiss. His hands travelled to her legs, stroking them with his callous hands.

'Mami? Papi?' A voice from the doorway had them springing apart quickly. Dom quickly grabbed his tank top from the floor and threw it on, as Letty slid down from the island, turning to see her daughter standing in the archway.

'You're up early, baby girl' Letty cooed, before scooping their three year old daughter up in her arms.

Catalina Grace Toretto was the spitting image of her mother. With the loosely curly hair already down to her shoulders and her small nose, Dom was staring back into a pair of his own deep brown eyes.

'What doing?' Catalina chirped, looking between them both.

'Nothing for you to worry about, honey' Letty said quickly, kissing her daughters temple.

Dom held his arms out for Catalina and Letty handed her to him, watching him nuzzle their noses together making Catalina giggle.

'You hungry, Catalina?' Letty asked, as she headed for the fridge.

'Toast!' Letty laughed at her daughters exclamation and reached for the bread in the bread bin.

'Go on, go and sit down. I'll bring it to you guys' Letty said, causing Dom to look at her.

'You sure? I'll help you if you want' Dom told her. Letty looked at him over her shoulder.

'No, it's okay. Honestly' Letty reassured him. Dom eyed her for a few more seconds before heading into the living room with Catalina in his arms.

Letty waited until she knew for certain he had gone before she headed for the bin and reached into it, retrieving the crumbled up note. She quickly checked over her shoulder before opening up a draw in the island and placing it in, along with the other five letters that she had recieved...

* * *

'Papi, what time is Tia Mia coming?' Catalina asked, as Dom sat down and placed her on his knee.

'She'll be here later on. After lunch' Dom replied, referring to Mia, Brian and the kids travelling from L.A to spend the Christmas holidays with them.

'And Jack and Hannah too?' Catalina quizzed her father, who nodded.

'Of course. Now, you'll be okay sharing your room with them, won't you?' Dom asked his daughter, who nodded and laughed.

'That was a silly question, papi!' Catalina told Dom, who smiled and held up a hand in surrender.

Despite the four year age gap between Jack and Catalina, the three cousins were really close, regardless of the long distance between L.A and New York.

'What was a silly question?' Letty asked, as she walked into the living room dining area and placed three plates of toast on the table, all dripping with butter.

'If Catalina was okay sharing her room with Jack and Hannah' Dom answered, smiling at Letty's laughter as she disappeared into the kitchen again.

'Yeah, that was a silly question, Papi!' She called from the kitchen, before she emerged with two fresh cups of coffee and a plastic cup of milk.

'Thank you, Mami' Catalina said, before she took a bite of her toast.

Letty smiled and watched as butter dripped down her daughter chin. With a chuckle, she wiped it off with the sleeve of her husbands shirt.

'So, do you want to help Mami do the holiday food shop or stay here and help decorate the tree?' Letty asked Catalina, who stopped chewing her toast and looked at her mom, as did Dom with the same expression on his face as his daughter.

'Now who's asking the silly questions?' Dom asked, a smile spreading across his face when she discreetly flipped him off...

* * *

'Let? You in here?' Dom called, opening the door.

'You alone?' She called quickly, dragging half of the bed spread off the bed to cover the Christmas presents for her daughter.

'Yeah. Catalina's downstairs watching a DVD. Do you want some help?' Dom asked, closing and locking the door as he stepped into the room. He sat down opposite Letty and pulled the bed spread off the pile of presents for their daughter.

'You sure she's occupied enough?' Letty asked, pulling a jewellery box to her and starting to wrap it, while Dom grabbed the remote controlled car and started to wrap that up.

'Yeah, honestly. I wouldn't have left her downstairs if I didn't think she was occupied enough' Dom told her, with a laugh.

'Good. Can you pass the sellotape, please?' Letty asked, smiling as he handed her it.

'Where are my presents then?' Dom asked, a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the pair.

'Not telling. You'll have to till Christmas morning' Letty laughed, her eyes sparkling.

'Come on, just a hint. I won't look' Dom said, chuckling, placing the wrapped present on the pile next to Letty's.

'Alright, where are mine then?' Letty shot at him. Dom smirked and his eyes shifted to massive walk in wardrobe.

'You're kidding, right?' Letty said, with a slight scoff. 'Typical' She laughed, a smile on her face as she shook her head slightly.

'Come on, where are mine?' Dom asked, eyeing his wife carefully. Letty moved her eyes upwards and smirked.

'The attic?' Dom exclaimed, a look of confusion on his face.

'A place you wouldn't have thought of' Letty remarked, before biting her lip.

'Don't even think about it, Toretto' Dom told her. Letty looked innocent, for a second, before scrambling to her feet and running for the wardrobe.

She let out a grunt as Dom grabbed her round the waist and pushed her gently against the closed wardrobe door.

'Nice try, baby' he said, his voice husky. Letty smirked and grabbed the lapels of his cardigan, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Downstairs, Catalina was growing bored of the film. She knew her Mami and papi were doing something upstairs and she wasn't allowed to enter their bedroom unless she knocked.

She climbed down from the couch and headed for the stairs. She was about to crawl up them when a knock sound throughout the house. She frowned and walked to the door.

'Who is it?' She called, her face lighting up when her Aunt's voice floated through the closed door.

Catalina ran and got her stepping stool from the kitchen and rushed back to the front door, unlocking it before quickly moving herself and her stool out of the way as the door opened.

'Tia! Tio!' Catalina exclaimed in happiness. Her arms stretched up for her Aunt to pick her up.

'Hey darling. How's my favourite niece?' Mia cooed, heading to sofa, leaving Brian with their bags and helping Jack drag his and Hannah's bag into the large house.

'Why don't you go find Uncle Dom? Tell him we're here' Brian told Jack, who nodded and rushed through into the kitchen, before rushing back through the living room and up the stairs.

'Hey Cat, you been a good girl for mommy and daddy?' Brian asked, greeting his niece and dropping a kiss to her cheek.

'I'm always a good girl, Tio' Catalina boosted with an innocent smile.

'Of course you are' chuckled Mia, before letting her niece down and watching as she ran over to Hannah and hugged her, before they headed for Catalina's playroom where all of her toys where kept.

'I'll take our bags upstairs' Brian told Mia, dropping a kiss to her lips before going to collect their bags from the front door and heading upstairs, bumping into his son as he did so.

'Jack, you okay?' He asked, seeing his son was rubbing his shoulder.

'Yeah. I couldn't open Tio's door so I tried opening it with my shoulder...' Jack told his father, who raised an eyebrow and eyed the door at the far end of the hallway...

* * *

'Letty? You need a hand?' Mia asked, later that day, as she walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of the plates from dinner.

'Drying up, if you don't mind' Letty replied, shooting a grateful smile in her direction. Mia nodded and walked over to the sink and drying board.

'So, you know what all done?' Mia whispered, incase the children were lurking.

'Yep'

Mia frowned at Letty's tone. 'You okay?' She asked, turning her head to look at her sister in law.

'I got another letter last week that I can't stop reading. Was there anymore?' Letty aksed, sighing when Mia produced another letter, looking fairly fresh.

'It wasn't there yesterday' Mia commented, handing it over to Letty, who promptly ripped it open.

 _It won't be that hard to track you down..._

* * *

 **R &R X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites! Love to you all!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

'Have you told Dom about this?' Mia asked, later that night as she and Letty sat at the kitchen island, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in their hands.

'No, I don't want to. Not until I know for certain it is him. What if it's someone pretending to be him, trying to get to us?' Letty questioned.

'Point taken, but say it is him, what are you going to do?' Mia asked, sipping at her drink.

Letty shrugged. 'I don't know, although I'll probably introduce my fist to his face for trying to scare me with them letters.'

Mia laughed softly. 'Wouldn't be you if you didn't' She interjected softly.

'And then... I don't know. Maybe try and rebuild a relationship with him, find out what happened to Mom...' Letty listed, with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

'What actually happened that day? If you don't mind me asking' Mia asked. While she knew Letty's childhood was tough, they hadn't told her happened the day Letty had moved into the Toretto household. She always assumed she was too young to know the reason.

'She was drunk and she unleashed her anger on me, so I just upped and left and then crashed through the front door of your house and never left' Letty said, her dark eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

'Yeah but... you went back. The day after, I remember' Mia commented.

'I went to get a bag and to collect my brother. I entered the house and she'd gone. Passports, clothes and my brother all gone... I phoned the police but no one ever came forward. It's a cold case' Letty told Mia, her face sombre as she ran a hand through her raven locks.

'Why didn't you bring him with you?' Mia asked, wincing as she didn't want to get on the bad side of Letty.

'He was in his room, upstairs. He no doubt heard everything. I didn't even have enough energy to climb the stairs and grab him. All I can remember is, thinking of Dom and that I'd be safe when I got to the house. I was only just concious enough to crawl up the front steps and crash through the front door of your house, let alone drag my brother away. I'd probably be dead if I had done' Letty admitted, with a shudder.

Mia frowned. 'Dead?' She questioned.

'She had hit me once before, but my brother got the smacks and slaps if he misbehaved, most of them occurring when I was at the garage or skiving school with Dom. Anyway, I took the beating, that I knew was for my brother, and paid for it. If I hadn't have upped and left and instead gone and got my brother, she would have continued to hit me till I was dead' Letty revealed, watching as Mia's eyes widened in horror.

'She was that angry?' Mia whispered.

Letty nodded. 'Angry and high on drugs' She admitted. 'The next day, when I had come round, me and Dom went to get my brother and...' Letty trailed off, knowing Mia didn't need her to finish the sentence.

'Do you have an inkling of where he is now?' Mia asked, sipping the last of her drink.

'Where who is?' asked Brian, as he and Dom entered the kitchen, after putting the kids to bed. Brian headed for the fridge, pulling out a two Corona's and handing one to Dom after taking the tops off.

'Nothing' said Mia and Letty together and quickly.

Dom frowned. 'You're both crap liars. What are you hiding?' He asked his wife, who stayed silent.

'Mia?' Brian asked, frowning when she stayed silent as well.

'I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise' Letty told Dom softly, who frowned but stayed silent, respecting his wife's desicion.

'Right! Presents! Where are they? We should move them for tomorrow night' Mia told them, springing into action and breaking the tension that settled in the room...

* * *

Dom grunted as a small weight landed on his chest. His eyes flickered opened and saw his daughter grinning down at him.

'Cat, what time is it?' He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

'Six in morning' She chirped innocently, causing Dom to groan.

'Why can't you kids ever have a normal body clock?' He grumbled, before a muffled shriek from under the covers filled the room. An arm blindly reached out and pulled the cover off her head and under her chin.

'Hannah!' Letty grumbled, as the little girl had leapt onto the bed and straight on to the sleeping form of Letty.

'Morning Tia!' She chirped, giggling with Catalina.

'Go and wake up Tia and Tio' Letty grumbled, pulling the covers back over her head and curling into Dom's side again.

'You are my Tia and Tio' Hannah replied, confused.

'She means your mommy and daddy. C'mon' Catalina told her older cousin. They carefully climbed from the bed. 'I told you mami is grumpy in the morning...' her voice floated down the hallway, while Dom stifled his laughter with his hand.

'It's six in the morning, what did she expect?' Came the muffled response...

* * *

After spending the morning getting the kids washed and dressed, they were out of the house and down in the center of New York, walking around town.

'I hungwy' Catalina whined, looking from her mom to her dad and back again.

'Okay. We'll find a place to eat in a minute' Letty told her daughter, as her phone vibrated.

'No! Now!' Letty stumbled slightly as Catalina let go of her parents hands and stood right in front of Letty, her hands on her hips and trying to look intimadating.

'If you start a tantrum or anything, Santa won't bring you any presents tonight' Letty warned, seeing her daughters bottom lip quiver.

'C'mon Cat! A Café!' Jack quickly stepped forward and pointed behind Catalina, who turned and smiled.

'Café' She repeated, as her stomach growled. Jack smiled and took her hand, walking with her.

'Wait for me!' Hannah shouted, squirming in her Dads arms until he set her on his feet and ran to her brother, holding his hand.

'Guess we're going there, then?' Dom commented, watching as the children stopped out the doors.

Once they were settled and had ordered their breakfast and drinks, convosation turned to their friends.

'What are the others doing for Christmas? Anyone heard from them?' Mia asked, as unraveled her scarf from her neck.

'Well, I heard Roman is in Abu Dhabi, and I think Tej is in Monaco' Letty told Mia, who nodded.

'We could plan a get together, for New Years maybe? At your house or we could go all away?' Mia suggested. The others pondered over this, slowly agreeing.

'Alright, that seems like good idea. Be nice to have sun on our skin...' Letty said, with a smile.

'And to see you in biniki' Dom whispered in her ear, for only her to hear. She nudged him sharply with her elbow, but he saw a pink hue appear on her cheeks.

'So, New Years holiday-'

'In the Dominican Republic!' Dom finished, a coy smile spreading across his face.

'Holiday?' The four adults turned their heads to see their respective children staring at them with wide eyes and big smiles.

'Erm.. possibily' Brian said, glancing at Mia.

'We're going on holiday!' cheered Hannah, clapping and giggling with Catalina.

'Oh great' Dom laughed, turning to his wife, who had an unreadable expression on her face, as she gazed out of the cafe shop window. 'Let? You okay?'

She continued to stare out of the window, blocking everything out, until Mia kicked her under the table. 'OW What was that for?' Letty grumbled, rubbing her leg.

'You okay?' Mia asked, watching as Letty remembered where she was.

'Yeah course. Just daydreaming about the holiday' Letty lied, an unconvincing smile plastered on her face.

'Of course you are' Mia muttered, before smiling at the waitress and waiter who brought their drinks over...

* * *

'Okay, tell me what's going on' Dom asked Mia, as he pulled her into the living room and through to the kitchen as Letty and Brian got the kids out of the car.

'Nothing's going on' Mia answered, quickly, as she shrugged off her winter coat.

'You always have been a bad liar, Mia'

'It's not my place to tell you, it's Letty's and she'll tell you when she ready' Mia told her brother, before she headed into the living room to join the others.

Dom sighed and slammed his hand against the drawers of the island, causing Letty to enter the kitchen, a confused look on her face.

'Whats wrong, papi?' She asked, walking over and rubbing his arm.

Dom watched his wife closely, studying her body language for any sign of discomfort, but she showed none.

'Nothing. I knocked my hand, sorry' Dom told her. He pulled her to him and dropped a kiss to her lips.

'Mm I wish we were alone right now' Letty whispered, her arms wrapping his neck, as she responded. Dom tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her against the island.

'Ow!' Letty pulled away and looked behind her. A drawer was slightly opened and she had knocked into it.

'What are these?' Dom asked, reaching behind his wife, who pushed his hand away and slammed it shut, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

'They're nothing. Just pieces of paper' Letty told him, pressing her hands behind her on the drawer, keeping it shut.

'Letty, what are you hiding? If this involves-'

'PAPI!' Dom looked up at the ceiling for a spilt second before he took of running for the stairs, with Letty and Brian behind him.

'Mija, what are you doing in-' Whatever Letty was going to say never made it past her mouth. The words

 _Found you_.. were written in Catalina's red sharpie pen, in a scrawl stretching across the wall.

'What the actual hell?' Dom exclaimed, pulling his daughter into his arms and resting her against his hip, before turning his attention to his wife.

'This isn't happening' She whispered to herself.

'Letty... what the _mierda_ is going on?' Dom demanded, his tone hard and angry...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am loving writing this story for you guys!**

 **Thank you once agian for the reviews, follows and favourites, means a lot to me!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

'How long has this been going on for?' Dom demanded. He and Letty were stood at opposite ends of the kitchen island, the letters sprawled out on the black marbled surface.

'A few months' Letty admitted, watching as Dom recoiled.

'A few months? When the hell were you going to tell me? When he attacked our house, or our family?' Dom argued, his voice angry.

'When I knew for certain it was him!' Letty argued back.

'AND IS IT?'

'YES! I SAW HIM!' Letty screamed, breaking off and rubbing her hand through her hair. 'I saw him, when we were at the cafe earlier' She admitted.

Dom straightened up and took a deep breath through his nose, before releasing it. 'You saw him? Did he do anything?' He asked, placing his hands on the marble surface in front of him.

'He gave me a smile that basically means he'll hunt me down till I'm dead. The look of hatred in his eyes...' Letty trailed off, as she thought back to the moment she saw him.

'Letty... don't think like that. He's not going to get to you-'

'Don't you dare say 'I promise', Dom, because we both know he will eventually. He will probably hurt everyone who gets in his way' Letty interrupted, before she sighed and shook her head. 'You know what? It's Christmas Eve, we should be putting the kids to bed and making footprints from Santa outside' She said, changing the subject.

'Baby...'

'Please Dom, just drop it. Let's just get Christmas out of the way and then I'll deal with it' Letty said, pressing a hand to her forehead.

'Okay... but we deal with it together' Dom told her firmly, as he walked round to comfort her.

'Okay' She agreed, curling into his body when his strong arms wrapped round her body tightly...

* * *

'MAMI! PAPI! SANTA'S BEEN!' was the greeting that floated into Dom and Letty's bedroom, on Christmas morning.

'What time is it?' Dom grumbled into Letty's hair.

Letty lifted her heavy head from his chest and groaned at bright lights of five thirty glowering back at her.

'It's half past five' She groaned, her body refusing to move.

'MAMI! PAPI!' Catalina screamed, causing Letty to groan and swoop Dom's shirt from off the floor.

'We're coming!' Letty shouted, trying to appease her over excited daughter, before turning to Dom, who was slowly falling back asleep. 'Hey' She exclaimed, slapping his chest.

Dom glared up at her, before pulling down for a kiss and rolling them over.

'Merry Christmas, baby' Dom greeted, before grabbing his boxers from the floor and sliding them on.

'Merry Christmas'

'MAMI-'

'We're coming!' Letty shouted, with more patience than she felt, before turning to Dom. 'Wonder where she gets her impatience from?' She asked, as she slid on a fresh pair of panties and headed for bedroom door.

'Well, she gets her lungs from you, that's for sure' Dom remarked, laughing when Letty flipped him off.

She opened the door and had just enough time to react before her daughter jumped into her arms.

Happy Cwistmas, Mami and Papi' Catalina greeted, innocently.

'Happy Christmas, monkey' Dom greeted his daughter, holding his arms out and catching her when she jumped from Letty's arms to his.

'Finally! They're up!' Letty frowned and leaned over the banister, coming fave to face with Roman and Tej.

'What the hell? When did guys arrive?' Letty asked, reaching to grab her daughter as she wriggled from her Dads arms and for the stairs.

'About half an hour ago. The lights were on and I saw Brian in the kitchen. Told me about some messages what ya'll are getting' Tej told Letty as she entered the living room.

'PWESENTS' Catalina screamed, diving head first into the massive pile of presents that littered the living room for everyone.

'Why is she acting more like Mia?' Roman commented, to Tej, Letty and Dom.

'Hold on' Dom said, his head tilting as Catalina ripped open a present.

'A CAR! Vroom vroom!' She shrieked happily, before grabbing the present and moving to a more spacious part of the living room, before ripping into it.

'Or not' Roman said, shrugging his shoulders as he followed Dom and Letty to the massive present pile and sitting down on the sofa, while Dom and Letty sat on the floor.

'So, what's up with these messages?' Tej asked, leaning forward and pressing his hands together.

'They're from her brother. I only found out yesterday, but she says it's been going on few months' Dom answered Tej's question.

'Damn, a brother threatening his own sister? What did you do? Throw his toys out of the pram when you were younger' joked Roman, with a large grin, however it soon vanished when no one grinned back.

'I didn't know you had a brother' Tej said, watching as Letty pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

'Yep. Last time I saw him, he was five and I was fifteen. I was barely any time at house, so I wasn't exactly close to him, like Mia and Dom are, but...' She trailed off, as she pulled present off the pile and distracted herself with unwrapping it.

'You still got the letters?' Tej asked. Dom nodded and pointed to the kitchen, where the letters were still on the kitchen island from the previous night.

Tej and Roman disappeared into the kitchen as Jack unwrapped a present, letting out a shout of joy, when he saw a black Dodge Charger.

'Cat, look!' Jack exclaimed, jumping up to show his cousin what Santa had brought him, Hannah following him with a small yawn.

'It's Papi's car' came her exclaimation, making the adults in room smile.

'Jewellery? Dom, when do I ever wear-' Letty cut her sentence off as she stared at the charm bracelet.

'You were saying?' Brian teased, smiling when Mia nudged him.

'Dom, it's beautiful. This must have cost you a fortune' Letty said, as she handed it to Mia, so she could have a look.

'Well, who knew Dominic Toretto was a marshmallow on the inside?' Mia joked, watching as her brother pulled away from the kiss Letty had him trapped in and glared playfully at her.

'I'm always a marshmallow' Dom joked, wrapping his arms round Letty's waist and holding her in place on his lap, as he reached for a present and unwrapping it.

'Hey, kids... aren't you going to open anymore presents?' Brian asked the children, as he looked over the back of the sofa.

'Yes' came the chorus, as two of them made their way back to their parents, Catalina curling into Letty's side as she grabbed a present.

'So, you liking your present so far?' Letty asked her daughter, chuckling as she nodded enthusiastically with a big smile.

'New cologne, nice!' Dom said, taking a sniff of the Dolce and Gabonna spray before settling it down next to him and reaching for anyone.

'A bracelet!' Catalina gasped, as she showed her cousins, before passing it to her mom. 'Put it on, put it on... please' She added, when Letty and Dom raised an eyebrow.

'There we go, beautiful' Dom said, as he fastened the clip on the bracelet twisted it round on her wrist where it sat perfectly.

'M, C, D?' Catalina read out, looking up at her mom in confusion.

'Yeah. M, for mami. C, for Catalina and D, for daddy' Letty reeled off, making her daughter smile.

'I love you, Mami and Papi' Catalina told them as she climbed to her feet and hugged them both together.

'We love you too, honey' Dom told her, with a smile.

'Hannah? What are you doing?' Jack asked, as he stood up and walking over to his little sister, who was almost hidden under the Christmas tree.

'Santa forgot a present' came her muffled reply, before she started wriggling herself free from under the tree clutching a box in her hands.

'What is it?' Dom asked, as he got to his feet with Letty, curious looks on their faces.

'Don't know' Hannah said, handing the present to Letty, who examined it, before ripping the paper off and freezing on the spot, before dropping it to the floor. Mia let out a small scream and grabbed her children, while Dom gently pushed his daughter behind him.

'No one touch it!' Brian shouted, as he rushed to get a towel, returning a second later with Tej and Roman and wrapping the present in the towel.

'Mommy, what was that?' Catalina asked, looking from her Uncle to her Mom and back again.

Mia walked forward and grabbed her sister in law's hand, pulling her into the empty kitchen.

'Letty? What was it?' She asked, as Brian and Dom entered the kitchen, Dom wrapping his arms round her waist.

'It's... It's a music box. It used to send me to sleep when I was little girl after Dad left for the army...' Letty revealed, her voice wavering.

'What was the dried, red stuff on it?' Brian asked, dreading the answer, after seeing Letty's face when she ahd opened the present.

'Blood. My dried blood...' Letty revealed, causing Mia to turn white as snow, Brian turned a slight shad of green and Dom just hugged his wife tightly and closer to him, already forming a plan in his mind...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad you're enjoy this story!**

 **One more chapter before it all kicks off!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Back in L.A, a young man in his twenties walked along the embankment, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his winter jacket. His shoes scuffed against the gravel as the grey coloured clouds turned darker. He unlocked a doorway, hidden the alcove and pushed it open, before slamming it shut and locking it.

'Mom?' The man yelled, as he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. He made his through the damp small building and up a flight of stairs, into another building that was above them, an very old abandoned warehouse.

'Mom?' He shouted, before a brown haired girl suddenly appeared in front of him.

'Where the hell have you been? Mom has been mental' the girl told him. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her.

'Where is she?' He asked his younger half sister, who latched onto his arm and spun him round to face her.

'Have you found her? You have, haven't you? You found the skank?' She asked, before a manic laugh escaped her mouth.

'Yes, I found her. Now, where is Mom?' He snapped, watching as she scowled and pointed to a door at the far end of the corridor. 'Thankyou. Now, run along' he told her, before he turned and walked away, heading for the door she had pointed at.

'Mom?' He called, as he stepped into the room, his back connecting with the floor as the door slammed shut.

'Where have you been? Three days, I have been trying to get information out of Carly...' he groaned, as he opened his eyes, seeing the older version of his older sister standing above him, her face furious.

'I've found her... I actually found her' he laughed before a blow to his cheek shut him up.

'Did you do what I asked?' Sienna Ortiz asked her middle child.

'Not exactly. She wasn't alone, so I couldn't just barge in and grab her' Alejandro Ortiz snapped.

Sienna sighed and allowed him to climb to his feet. 'Did you at least give her the box?'

'I wrapped it up and put it under the tree. No doubt she's seen it by now, unless the little brat she has, has got her hands on it' Alejandro said, watching as his mother frowned.

'What little brat?' She questioned, turning to look at him.

'She's got a daughter. Three years old and she's married to Toretto' Alejandro told his mother, who lips curled into a evil smirk.

'Married to Toretto, huh? Well, this changes things slightly. Go and get your sister, you two have a job to do...' Sienna drawled...

* * *

'Papi, what's wrong with Mami?' Catalina asked, as she walked over to him in the kitchen, as he helped Mia and Brian chop the vegatables for the Christmas Dinner.

'What do you mean?' Dom asked, the knife in his hand been placed back on the chopping board.

'She's upstairs, crying and I don't like it when Mami is crying 'cause she shouts at me' Catalina told Dom, who picked her up and hugged her close, muffled sniffles reaching his ears.

'I'll go and check on her' Mia said, but Brian stopped her.

'I'll go' he said, kissing the top of Mia's head before heading for the living room, leaving Dom and Mia to calm Catalina down.

'Letty, can I come in?' Brian asked, as he knocked on the door.

'Whatever' came the muffled reply, causing Brian to sigh.

He opened the door and found Letty sat on the edge of the bed, her legs folded and her head in her hands.

'You want to talk?' He asked, edging into the room, and shut the door behind him.

'Not really, but you're make me anyway' Letty said, lifting her head and looking at Brian.

It was very rare to see Letty cry. The last time he remembered Letty crying was when Catalina was born, three years ago.

'Tell me what you know and I'll see if I can pull some strings with some old colleagues of mine' Brian told her softly.

Letty eyed him for a few moments before sighing. 'The box that I recieved this morning... is the object that my mother used, to beat me with, the night that I fled...' Letty told Brian, whose expression slowly turned to horror.

'Why did she use...' Brian trailed off, not knowing if Letty would talk or send a right hook to his jaw. He hoped it was the former that she was going to do.

'I had been listening to it earlier in the day, help me concentrate on something. She came home drunk that evening and high on drugs and I said a few things...

She got angry and picked up the first thing she saw and just hit me...' Letty said, her eyes turning distant and cold as she relived the memory in her head.

'Jesus, Letty... she isn't no mother-'

'I KNOW SHE ISN'T!' She screamed, gripping her hair and shooting to her feet. Her fingers traced over her lips as she willed the tears to stay in her eyes. 'I'm scared he's going to get to Cat or Dom... he's going to tear us apart, I know it!' She said, tearfully.

Brian climbed off the bed and hugged her. 'He won't tear you apart, I promise. I'll die before I'll let that happen. I already let Dom loose you once, I won't let history repeat itself' he told her, his voice truthful.

Letty pulled away from the hug gently and stared at him. 'Thanks Brian. Mia's lucky to have you... even if you were an ass when you first met her' She joked, a small smile on her face to show she didn't mean it.

Brian smiled back and nudged her towards the bedroom door. 'Go on, I'll be down in a minute' he said. Letty nodded and opened the bedroom door, stopping in the doorway and turning back to Brian.

'Brian? Thankyou' She told him, before she closed the door and headed downstairs.

Brian waited till he knew she was gone before he pulled out his phone, waiting for the other person to pick up. 'Stasiak? It's O'Conner... I need you to do me a favour for tomorrow' he said...

* * *

'So, what we planning for desert?' Mia asked, as she threw the carrots into a pan on the stove.

'I think Letty did a trifle yesterday' Dom replied, throwing the sprouts into the other pan.

'Oh yeah. On the top shelf' Mia said, as she opened up the fridge and peeked inside.

'Anything I can do to help?' Came a voice from the kitchen doorway. Dom and Mia turned to see Letty standing in the doorway.

'Erm... you could take this little one to play with the others' Mia said, pointing round the back of the island, where Catalina had brought her colouring kit into the kitchen and was sat colouring in.

'Honey, why don't you colour in the living room with Hannah and Jack?' Letty asked, as she squatted down infront of her daughter, who looked up and shook her head.

'Don't want to' she said, causing Letty to raise an eyebrow.

'Excuse me, missy?'

'Want to stay here' Catalina said, concentrating on her drawing.

Dom saw Letty close her eyes and take a deep breath. 'Cat, obey your mom!' He said, his voice firm.

'She shouted at me' Catalina pouted and folded her arms. Letty sighed and picked up her daughter, who fought against her.

'Catalina Grace Toretto, stop it!' Letty demanded firmly. 'Do you want to be sent to bed?' She asked her daughter, who pouted, but stopped struggling.

'No, mami' She said, her voice small.

'Good. Now Papi, Tia and Mami need some space in the kitchen. Will you please go in the living room and colour?' Letty asked, watching as her daughter scowled but nodded.

'Good girl, Cat' Dom praised, although he hid a grin when the little girl packed up her things and stomped out of the kitchen, little puffs of breath escaping from her mouth.

'Wow! Talk about looking in the mirror' Mia commented, watching as the exact same scowl appeared on Letty's face.

'Everything okay? Catalina's scowling like no tomorrow and Jack and Hannah are asleep on the sofa' Brian asked, as he entered the kitchen.

'She's mad because Letty scolded her and sent her out of the kitchen' Mia told Brian, who nodded once.

'Got it' Brian said, making Letty and Mia smirk. They knew that Brian wasn't as good as handling the youngest females, of the Toretto-O'Conner clan, because together, they could make him do almost anything they wanted. Once they put make up on him while he was asleep, needless to say, Dom and the others had found so funny they didn't tell him until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the hallway of his and Mia's house.

'So, what's left to do?' Letty asked, as she rolled up the sleeves of her jumper and piled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head...

* * *

'Dinner is served!' Letty shouted, quickly moving out of the way as three hungry children rushed towards the dining room table.

'I'm sitting next to Tio Dom!' Jack announced, only to get pushed away from the chair by Catalina.

'My house, My Papi and my chair' She told him, placing her hands on her hips and trying to look mean.

'Erm... actually, it's your mommy and daddy's house' Jack corrected, causing Mia to hide a smile, as the the adults and Hannah watched the scene unfold.

'My papi! My chair!' Catalina repeated, climbing up and sitting down with a satisfied smile on her face.

'Wonder where she gets that attitude from?' Letty whispered to Dom, who just looked at her with a sweet smile.

As they all sat down, Catalina grabbed a handful of pigs in blankets, causing Jack to shout out that she was saying grace.

'Thankyou Lord, for the food, the love from my family and the presents from Santa. Amen' Catalina said, smiling brightly when the table clapped.

'Did I do good, papi?' She asked

'Very good, didn't she, babe?' Dom asked Letty, who smiled proudly and nodded.

'Very well, baby girl' Letty praised, watching as Catalina giggled before she reached grabbed the spoon in the mash potato.

'It's heavy' She groaned, giving it a harsh pull. At the same time, Dom got to his feet to help, but the spoon flew from the dish as well as potato and splattered onto his face.

Letty failed to stifle her laughter behind her hand, as Catalina gasped, dropping the spoon and jumped from her chair and round to Letty, who was laughing hard silently.

'That's why we don't let children serve up food, kids' Brian told Jack and Hannah, who were both giggling.

'So, who wants what?' Dom asked, as he wiped the mash potato from his face.

'I want mash potato, papi please!' Came the innocent voice of his daughter...

* * *

'Well, that was eventful' Letty commented, as she and Dom climbed into bed that night.

'Yep. Remind me next year to not let our daughter anywhere near the food at the table again' Dom said, as he pulled the quilt cover over their bodies and pulled Letty into his arms.

'She was been helpful' Letty replied with a laugh.

'She splattered me with mash potato, almost hit Jack in eye with a fork and almost burned herself when she went to pull the roast potato dish to her' Dom listed, kissing her head.

'She's three. What do you expect?' Letty asked him softly. Dom grumbled but stayed silent. 'Besides I have a present for you' Letty said, moving from his arms and climbing on top of him.

'I already like it, baby' Dom growled lowly, as his fingers gripped her hips and a smile spreading across his face.

'Good' Letty smiled, before she leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. His hands slid up to her hair, tangling it in his fingers as he rolled them over. He felt Letty gripped his sleep shirt and helped her pull it over his head before reaching for hers, the item soon joining Dom's on the floor.

'Dom...' Letty breathed, as he kissed her neck.

'Yeah, baby?' He murmured against her neck, where he was marking her.

The sound of glass shattering outside, followed by car alarms blaring, brought the moment to an abrupt end. Dom shot of the bed, grabbing his shirt on his way to the door, Letty following him, tugging her shirt over his head.

'Tio? What was that noise?' Came Jacks voice. Dom turned and saw his nephew poking his head out of the room.

'Stay in there and look after your sister and your cousin' Dom demanded, before he rushed to follow Letty and Brian down the stairs and out of the front door.

'MY CAR!' Letty screamed, her flashlight revealing the smashed headlights, cracked windowscreen and the back window completely gone.

'Jesus Christ! Brian, check the back of the house with me' Dom ordered, the two men quickly rushing for the back of the house.

'Let...' Mia's voice had Letty tensing at the tone. She walked round the side where Mia was stood and shined her flashlight on the car.

 _Run, Letty, Run..._ was sprayed in white spray paint against the drivers side door.

'That's it! We are getting the fuck out of here!' Letty told Mia, before taking one last look at her car and storming up the driveway, her blood burning in with anger...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big love for the reviews, follows and favourites, now you ready for some drama?**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

'MAMI?' Letty groaned and gripped her hair tightly, as her daughter's voice floated down into the living room.

'I swear if she isn't packed, I will scream' She said, getting to her feet, only for Dom to stop her.

'I'll go' he told her, pressing a gentle kiss her lips and forehead before heading up for their daughter.

'It's supposed to be Christmas, a loving time, not scaring your family so much you have leave!' Letty told Mia, her voice wavering again, as her sister in law had a sleepy Hannah in her arms.

'I know, honey' Mia replied, rubbing her arm.

'I need a coffee. I'm going to do a coffee run' Letty announced, grabbing Dom's car keys, her face determined and Brian knew whatever he said, she wouldn't listen to.

'Hot chocolate!' Jack announced.

'Two Vanilla Lattes' Brian ordered reluctantly, for himself and Mia, watching as Letty nodded and headed quickly for the front door, slamming it behind her.

'Brian, we can't-'

'Roman, follow Letty! She's in Dom's car, heading into the city' Brian spoke into his phone, already a step ahead of Mia.

'I WANT MY BED! I WANT MY BED!' Hannah jumped, awakened, at her cousins tantrum as her Dad carried her down the stairs under one arm and her suitcase in another.

'CATALINA, stop it right now!' Dom shouted, his voice almost echoing, but it stopped his daughter from screaming.

'Mami' She sniffled, as Dom set her back on her feet. She turned to run to her mom, but stopped and frowned when she didn't see her. 'Where's Mami?' She sniffled to her Uncle, stomping her little coverse covered foot.

'She's gone on a coffee run. I've got Roman trailing her' he quickly added, as Dom flashed him a furious glare.

'I want coffee! Why don't I get one?' Catalina pouted, folding her arms and Dom could sense another tantrum coming along.

'Cat, listen to me...' Dom said, squatting down infront of his daughter. 'Things are going to be a bit manic these next few hours and I need you to do whatever I say, until everything calms down... Can you please hold off on the tantrums? You can sleep in the car, I promise'

Catalina studied her father for a few minutes, before nodding. 'Okay. I promise, Papi... I'm sowwi' She told him, hugging him tightly and allowing him to stand, resting her against his hip.

'Good girl' he said, kissing her head gently.

Just then, Brian's phone blasted to life. 'Yo Rome, what's going on?' He asked, everyone turning their attention to him...

* * *

Letty was sat on the bonnet of Dom's car, her knees drawn up to her chin, thoughts swirling round her head like a tornado. She slipped her hand into her jacket pocket and she slipped it out, opening the message from Dom, what she had recieved while driving.

 _Where have you gone? I heard the door shut... X_

 _Be back soon. Heading to the car now. Meet me outside the house... X_

She sent the message and kept her phone in her hand, taking one last look at the embankment, before sliding off the bonnet and heading for the drivers door, accidently bumping into someone as she walked round the side.

'Sorry!' Letty apologized, reaching out to steady the other person.

'It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going' the girl said, before spotting Letty's car. 'Nice car. Dodge Charger Daytona' She commented, running a hand on the paintwork.

'Sorry what's your name?' Letty asked, a disproving look on her face.

'Carly... yours?'

'Letty...'

'Nice to meet you' Letty said, a forced smile on her face, her eyes warning the new girl to take her hands off the paintwork.

Carly seemed to get the hint and took her hand off. 'So, you had a good Christmas Day?' She asked, trying to strike up a convosation.

Letty narrowed her eyes and stayed silent.

'I'll take the silence as a no then...' Carly said, tilting her head to the side, a smile on her face that made Letty uncomfortable.

'Whatever. I've got to go' Letty told her, unlocking the the car door and sliding into the drivers seat.

'See you around?' Carly asked hopefully, causing Letty to raise an eyebrow.

'I guess' She said, starting up the car, placing her phone on the phone stand Dom had installed and slamming the car into reverse.

Carly quickly and carefully, so Letty didn't see, threw her phone underneath the car, just as it started moving.

'MY PHONE! STOP!' She screamed, causing Letty to slam on the brakes.

'What's the matter with you?' She questioned, angrily, as she wound the window down. She was starting to regret this late night drive.

'My phone. It's under your car!' Carly pointed and Letty opened the drivers door to take a look.

'Why is your phone-' Whatever had planned to come out of her mouth, never came out. As she brought up her head, a hand slammed over her mouth, a chloroform cloth covering her mouth and nose...

* * *

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?' Dom bellowed, instantly regretting it when Catalina started crying.

'It's okay, darling. Daddy didn't mean to shout' Mia tried to calm her niece down, stroking her hair and jiggling her slightly on her hip as she walked towards the kitchen.

'She reconigzed us and started racing through the streets... She certainly lived up to Queen of the Streets' Roman replied, that statement doing nothing to calm Dom's anger.

'Well... where was the last place you saw her?' Brian asked, trying to take control of the situation.

'She was heading down 5th Avenue, when she spotted and then suddenly she turned right and it turned into a race...' Tej replied, with a sigh.

'Why did you let her go out? We have travel mugs!' Dom turned his anger Brian, who scowled.

'Don't turn this on me! She wanted to go and you know, as well as I do, that no one makes her do anything she doesn't want to!' Brian pointed out, his stance changing when Dom looked like he was going punch something.

Just then, a loud noise erupted from Dom's pocket. He frowned and produced his phone, seeing Letty's I.D on the screen.

'Let? You okay?' He spoke into the phone. He frowned when he heard the sound of someone struggling. 'LETTY?' He shouted, before the phone went dead.

'Mami? Mami?' Catalina came running out of the kitchen, thinking her Mom was back, pouting when she didn't see her.

'What's happened?' Mia asked, as she entered the living room and took in everyone's facial expressions.

'Mia, get the kids and yourself to the D.R... I want you all safe!' Dom ordered, ignoring Mia spluttering as he turned to Brian, Tej and Roman.

'I got a trace... she's on the embankment' Tej said, before Dom could continue his spiel, locking his phone shut.

'Right. Let's go... Brian, drop Mia off at JFK and meet us at the embankment...' Dom ordered, taking charge of the situation.

'I need the toilet first' Roman said, slightly bashful before he darted up the stairs quickly.

Mia growled under her breath and watched as Dom turned towards her.

'What?'

'Why do you always make desicion for everyone?'

'Excuse me? You've got two kids-'

'So has Brian and you've got a daughter now! It's not just you and Letty anymore, Dom' Mia snapped.

'Papi? Going on?' Catalina asked, getting a sense that something was about to go down, as Brian took Mia and the kids over to the other side of the room.

Dom squatted down infront of his daughter and cupped her face in his hands. 'I might be away for a few days with mommy, so your Aunt is going to take care of you. You get to have sleepover with Jack and Hannah...'

'I want you and Mami' Catalina pouted

'We'll be with you soon. And I promise I will do whatever you want to make up for it' Dom told her, softly.

'Even play dress up?' Catalina asked innocently, a smile spreading across her face.

Dom surpressed an eye roll and a groan and nodded tightly. 'Even dress up' he said, tightly.

'YAY! Okay, I'll stay and look after Tia Mia!' Catalina announced, hugging her Dad tightly. Dom hugged her back tightly, incase this was the last time he saw his daughter.

'Love you, Mija' he said, as he rose to his full height.

'Love you too, Papi!'

Dom smiled as Mia walked over to him, looking slightly upset.

'You come back to us you hear me? You've got to think of Cat now' Mia told him, her hands on his shoulders.

'I promise, I'll come back to you guys' Dom told his sister, hugging her tightly, before she moved onto Brian.

'Dom?' Roman's voice turned everyone's attention to him.

'Yeah?'

Everyone's eyes widened as he held a very familiar object, Mia clamping a hand over her mouth.

'Oh shit' was uttered from Brian's mouth, as Dom catonically moved forward and grabbed the object from Roman's hand, unable to believe what had just been revealed.

The two little lines staring back at Dom caused his world to stop...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big love to ALL of you, whether it's reviews, follows or favourites!**

 **I love writing this story as much as I love reading your reviews.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! X**

* * *

Muffled voices where the first things she could make out as she slowly came round. The second thing she noticed was that her hands were bound behind her back.

'Fuck sake' She grumbled, trying to loosen her bonds.

'Oh look, the brats mother is awake' Carly drawled, causing Letty to growl and snarl, almost like a dog.

'Don't ever insult my daughter infront of me' Letty warned.

'Ooh, I'm scared. What are you going to do to me when your hands are useless?' Carly asked, looking at Letty over her shoulder.

'I don't need my hands to inflict damage on your skanky face' Letty snapped, glaring at the younger girl.

'Ladies, please! Play nice!' Alejandro told them from the drivers seat. Carly pouted at him but Letty rolled her eyes.

'What if I don't want to play nice? Why the hell are you even doing this?' Letty asked, irritated.

'Oh trust me. You'll want to play nice or there will be consequences' Alejandro warned, glancing at Letty through the rear view mirror.

'I don't think so. I think you'll want to let me go before my husband gets his hands on you' She warned.

'Oh please, your husband-'

'Think carefully about your next words because I swear, if you insult my husband, it'll be the last threat you'll ever tell, skank!' Letty threatened, her eyes daring Carly to say the rest of her sentence.

'Skank? That's no way to speak to your brother's favourite' Carly told Letty, who snorted and laughed.

'Oh good God, you're married her? You must have been desperate!' Letty told Alejandro, who slammed on the breaks and causing the van to jolt forward, throwing Letty forward.

'You done insulting each other? And to answer your little question, she's our younger sister! Now, we've got over six hours with each other to go-'

'Six hours? Where the fuck are you taking me?' Letty exclaimed, as she pushed herself back onto her knees.

'Somewhere no one will here you scream' Carly snapped, in annoyance, before turning to Alejandro. 'I'm regretting taking this job from Mom, she's only been awake ten minutes and she's doing my head in' She commented.

'The old bitch is still alive?' Letty questioned, her tone surprised and shocked.

Alejandro let the ghost of a smile appear on his face, before it dropped.

'Yes, she's still alive and she can't wait to see you!' He replied

'I can't wait for the reward we'll get from Mom when she finds out we actually did it! I'm thinking a month away-'

'Hold up, she's rewarding you for this?' Letty asked, frowning.

'Yep! Mom clearly has faith in us... I'm thinking of a month in Hawaii' Carly said, causing Alejandro to laugh.

'A month! Mom wont let you go for a month. Your her youngest and the brains in the operation-'

'Whoa! Hold up! This skank is our sister?' Letty asked, clearly having not listened to her brother when he told her who Carly was, her eyes scanning over Carly's face. 'You look nothing like us, blondie' She shot at her, referring to Carly's blonde curly hair.

'Different Dad, heard all about yours though...'

'Carly, shut up!' Alejandro shouted, causing the two girls to look at him, Letty knowing he didn't like anyone talking about their dad. 'Just shut up till I can find somewhere to eat' he grumbled, before muttering to himself.

Letty leaned back against the wall of the van and sighed, knowing no one was going to speaking till good had been brought into the equation.

 _'What a fun Christmas'_ She thought bitterly to herself...

* * *

'Dom, we'll find her, I promise' Tej said, sighing when Dom didn't reply.

He was sat in his car, his feet planted on the concrete as he stared at the postive pregnancy test in his hands. Ever since Roman had revealed it, he had got into shock.

He thought back to Christmas Dinner and remembered pouring her a glass of wine, but she never touched it, actually now he thought back, he hadn't seen her drink Corona for a bit either.

'Stupid git' he chastised himself, as Brian's car pulled up after dropping Mia and the kids off at the airport.

'First flight is in two hours. She'll call us when she lands' Brian announced as he climbed from the car and walked over to them.

'Good. Now, what's the plan? We don't have anything to go on other than Dom's car' Roman asked.

'We look around, use our phones as lights. Find anything on the ground, in the car and put it in these bags' Brian told them, handing them both rubber gloves and a bag each.

Roman and Tej got to work, while Dom stayed where he was.

Brian walked over to him and held out the gloves and bags. 'Come on, Dom. I know it's hard but I need you focus' he said gently.

Dom sighed, tucking the pregnancy rest into his pocket and took the gloves, sliding them over his hands and took the bag.

After a ten minute search of the car, both Brian and Dom came up empty handed.

'Jesus!' Dom yelled out in frustration, kicking the car wheel, hard, with his foot.

'Did that help?' Asked Brian, raising an eyebrow.

'No'

'Did it hurt?'

'Yes!' Dom whined, clutching his foot as he sat back down on the drivers seat of his car.

'Yo, you guys might want to see this' Roman called, not far from the back of the car. Dom , Brian and Tej all walked over, shining their lights on the floor.

'See what?' Tej asked, watching as Roman pointed to the floor.

'A blood trial from here' he said, before walking about twenty steps away from them. 'To here' he finished.

'Right, Rome, good find. Get a swab and put it in a bag, I'll forward it tonight to Stasiak-'

'Nah, if Alejandro wants to fight dirty, we gonna need some back up... Someone who can scare the living daylights out of someone just by looking at them...' Dom's voice spoke, in a deep baritone way, as he sent a knowing look towards Brian, who laughed...

* * *

Luke Hobbs loved his job. Being able to catch criminals off the street and shove them behind bars, was one of the most rewarding jobs you could do. However when his phone blasted to life after a day of food and drinking his way to a hangover, he didn't.

'Whoever this is better have a good reason for this' he said, his voice thick with sleep.

 _'It's Dom. Somethings gone down and need your help... Big time'_

Hobbs sighed. 'Toretto, you've ten seconds to make me decide whether I come and arrest you or listen to you'

 _'Letty's been taken by her brother and she's pregnant. We're trying to get a track on her, but we can't'_ Dom quickly said.

Hobbs blinked as all traces sleep left him. 'Where are you guys?' He asked, as he climbed out of bed and headed for his wardrobe.

 _'New York...'_ came the answer, causing him to sigh.

'Get back to Los Angeles. I'll meet you at the airport'

 _'But Letty-'_

'We'll find her, Dom! I'll put a contact out to every airport in New York City... I'll see you soon, Toretto' Hobbs declared, before hanging up his phone.

'What does Dom want?' Elena Neves asked, sitting up in bed, her hair a bed ratted mess.

'Somethings happened with Letty'...

* * *

Letty must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, the van gave a sharp jolt and she fell sideways, a surprised shout erupting from her mouth.

'Quiet!' Carly snapped, as she jumped from the passenger side of the van, slamming the door as Alejandro yanked open the back doors and Letty could see the small breaking of dawn creeping through the night sky.

She was shocked momentarily when her younger brother jumped into the back and reached out for her cheek.

'What-' She began to question her brother about his motives, when the sound of Letty's forehead connecting with the van wall made Carly shudder, and she had grown up with him smashing things and been horrible to people. She watched as Letty slumped forward, blood dripping down the side of her face.

'Help me get her onto the jet!' Alejandro shouted at her, his voice menacing.

'Wait!' Carly shouted before digging into her pocket and producing her phone, snapping a photo of Letty, before digging around in Letty's jacket pocket for her phone.

'What are you doing?' Alejandro questioned his younger sister.

'Hang on...' Carly told him, before pressing send and waiting for him to turn back to her with an unconsious Letty in his arms, before showing him the message she had sent to Dom, after copying his number into her phone.

 _Looks like time is running out... tick tock, tick tock, goes the church clock..._

'Good, now destroy that phone. People can track it, you idiot' Alejandro told her, watching her as she took out the sim card of her phone and snapped it in half, tucking into her jean pocket along with Letty's phone.

'Done... This had better be worth it. Mom had better not go back on her word' Carly told her brother as they headed for the private jet to take them back to Los Angeles...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks all for all the love! Much love back to you...**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Letty awoke with a groan and a throbbing head. She was laid in a fetal position, the blood from her head dried and crusty. She wriggled herself into sitting position and managed to bring her hands to the front of her body, slipping them under her butt and up her legs.

'Son of a bitch!' She groaned as she saw her wrist were bound with wire, that had already slowly started to cut into her skin.

She flung her head back gently against the brick wall and looked at her surroundings.

Stone walls were damp with coldness, moss creeping through the cracks. A large wooden door, that Letty would bet her money on, would be no doubt have a dead lock seal on and looked like it only opened from the outside.

'Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you' Letty said to her slightly rounded stomach.

When she had found out she was pregnant again, she had conflicting emotions. A part of her wanted another child, to give Dom a son she knew he wanted, but the other part of her remembered the convosation they had had when Catalina was born, where they had both agreed that one child was enough for them.

'I won't let anything happen to you. I try my damn hardest to get us both out of here' Letty said, rubbing her stomach.

She inspected the room again, seeing a glint of silver in a corner. She frowned and crawled on her knees towards the object, soon finding it was her phone, a badly smashed screen greeting her vision.

'Shit!' Letty shouted in anger. She picked the Iphone up, pressing the center button and the side button, willing it to power up.

She about to throw it across the room when the phone vibrated in her hands. She let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh, as it started up. The date and time flashed on the screen.

'Boxing day afternoon' She said to herself, trying to calculate how long she had been out. She squinted at the screen before pressing the contacts button and scrolling down to Dom's name.

'Please God work' She prayed, before she saw the five percent battery life at the top of the screen. 'Please' She pleaded, as she pressed call...

* * *

'So, want to talk me through what happened?' Hobbs asked Dom, as he sat at the kitchen counter with Brian and Tej.

Hobbs had met them all at the airport and picked them up, to take them back to his apartment where they could have privacy.

'She been getting these letters, which I only found out about the other day, from her younger brother, Alejandro Ortiz.'

'Why does that name sound familiar?' Hobbs questioned

'Because it was Letty's maiden name?' Roman interjected, scarcastically, from the sofa where he lay.

'Rome, not helping, man!' Brian told his best friend.

'Alejandro Ortiz... Alejandro Ortiz...' Hobbs muttered, firing up his laptop and typing the name into google, before clicking on an article and showing Dom and Brian.

 ** _'Local boy goes missing with Mother'_ ** Dom read out, before pointing at the screen. 'That's it! The day after Letty fled, we went back to get him and they were gone' he said, rubbing a hand over his head.

'Okay, here's another... dated two years ago' Hobbs told them, clicking on the link.

 **' _Underground Drug Facility gets busted'_ ** Brian read out loud. _'While no one was there when discovered, we did find DNA samples belonging to missing local boy, Alejandro Ortiz'_

'Shit... if he's working with drugs, it must be his mother's doing. She was addict and a drunk, Letty's words, not mine' Dom told them, when they raised their eyebrows at him.

Just then, his phone blasted to life and he answered it without checking the caller I.D.

'Hello?'

 _'DOM! Baby, it's me... Listen-'_

'LETTY!' Dom pointed to Tej. 'Track this call!' He demanded, before turning his attention to his wife.

 _'Dom, I don't have much time! I've got three percent battery and even this was miracle seeing as my phone is smashed beyond repair!'_

'Where are you?' Dom asked, almost bouncing on the spot as Tej smacked his laptop, which had frozen.

 _'I don't know, somewhere with damp. I've only just came round after been knocked out'_

'Knocked out-' he started to exclaim, before remembering the photo that he had been sent.

 _'I'm sorry, I didn't tell you! I thought you'd be mad. I was trying to tell you in bed before my car got smashed up and-'_ the line went dead and it took Dom a few seconds to realise she had been talking about the pregnancy.

'Letty? Let?' He shouted, looking at his phone which had returned to his home screen photo of Letty and Catalina cuddling whilst they were asleep. 'Tej, did you get it?' Dom asked

Tej shook his head. 'The laptop crashed, I tried to reboot it... but-' he jumped when Dom slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter.

'Dom, we'll get her! Go call Mia and speak to Catalina' Brian demanded, surprised when he didn't fight back and did as he said. 'That was easy' he commented, before helping Tej with his computer...

* * *

'Hey baby girl. You being good for Tia?' He asked his daughter as she answer her Aunt's phone.

 _'Papi! Me miss you'_ She told him, making him nod and smile .

'I miss you, too, baby girl! So much'

 _'You coming here?'_ She chirped, a giggle erupting from her lips.

'Not yet, baby. Got to wait for mami. We'll be there soon though, I promise' he said, rubbing his forehead.

 _'Tonight?'_

 _'No, not tonight, baby. By the end of the week'_ Dom told her gently.

Although he couldn't see her, he knew she would have a pout on her face.

 _'But that's a long time!'_ Catalina said, her pout firmly on her face.

'I know darling, but if we get there quicker, you'll be the first one to know' Dom told his daughter softly.

Catalina was silent for a few seconds. _'Okay, Papi. I wove you'_ She said, making him smile.

'I love you too, so much, baby girl. Don't ever forget that' he told her, wincing as he did.

 _'I won't'_ came her innocent voice.

'Tell Tia, I'll call her later' he told her, seeing Hobbs lingering in the doorway.

 _'I will. Bye papi'_

'Bye baby girl' he said, before he hung up the phone and sighed, looking at Hobbs.

'We couldn't get the trace... We're going to have to try something else'

Dom sighed in frustration. 'Like what?'

'I've got my guys at DSS tracking any calls made by Alejandro... anything else I need to know?' Hobbs asked.

Dom shook his head, before remembering the photo on his phone. 'Yeah' he said, before unlocking his phone and searching for the photo. 'Someone sent me this.'

Hobbs took the phone from Dom and examined it and the number. 'Who sent you it?' He asked

'I don't know. I don't reconigze the number' Dom answered, watching Hobbs thought for a minute, before he left the room with the phone in his hand...

* * *

Letty was slouched against the wall when the wooden door creaked open.

'Here. Don't know what food you like so I just got you this... if it was up to me, you'd be getting nothing' Alejandro said, spitefully, as he threw Letty a shop bought sandwich and a drink.

She caught with a shocked look on her face before looking at them.

Cheese and Carrot chutney and a bottle of water.

'Urgh' Letty groaned, throwing the sandwich back to her brother, but keeping the water.

'Your loss. Mother will be along in a minute and she's got a little present for you' he told her, a cold calulating smile on his face, as he shut the door.

That made Letty slowly start to panic. That could mean anything from a punch to a serve beating and the fact that she was pregnant caused her to panic more.

Just as she had forced herself to calm down, the door banged open once again and slammed shut as a figure walked into the room.

'Finally, after eighteen years, we meet again... And now I get to finish what I started...' Siena told Letty, who was looking both terrified and menacing at the same time.

Letty saw the flash of something silver in the corner of her eyes and a determined look crossed her face before she spoke with confidence.

'Bring it, bitch'...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for keeping you all on tender hoks (I hope) lol, but the wather has been too glourious to pass up and now im suffering from sunburn... ouchyy.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy, my wonderful reviewers/followers/favouriters! X**

* * *

Catalina wondered into the bright, open spaced kitchen where Mia was stood preparing lunch.

'Tia? Why isn't mami and papi here?' She asked, hugging Mia's leg.

Mia set down the chopping knife and picked up her niece. 'They'll be here soon. Mami and Papi just need some time to do something'

'Mami not love me? She didn't say bye' Catalina asked, her big brown eyes filling with tears.

Mia gasped. 'Of course your mami loves you. Don't ever think she doesn't, Cat.'

'But why not say bye?' Catalina asked, her head resting on Mia's shoulder.

'Because it hurts when you have leave your children behind and she didn't want to see you cry. Toretto women are strong and fearless, that's how mami wants you to remember her'

'Am I strong?' Catalina chirped, lifting her head.

'Yes, you are darling. And wait till I tell mami and papi how strong your being right now'

'Like the Hulk?' Catalina compared.

Mia laughed and smiled. 'Not exactly, darling'

'Papi's like the Hulk. He's strong!' Catalina told Mia, who smiled at the little girl in her arms.

'How about you help me finish lunch and then after we've eaten I'll treat you all to ice cream?'

The excited scream that followed answered Mia's question...

* * *

'Mom! What the hell?' Alejandro exclaimed as Siena limped into the room covered in blood.

'Most of it is hers, she only managed a few beatings' Siena groaned as she sat down and hissed as her ribs protested against the movement.

'What state is she in?'

'Only just concious' Siena replied coldly, watching as Alejandro nodded. 'She will pay for what she did to us, I promise' She continued, watching her son nod.

'I know she will' he said, before looking round. 'Where's Carly?'

'Out with her boyfriend... You know if you put yourself out there, you could have a girlfriend'

'Really? At this moment in time, when we're probably been hunted by the police?' Alejandro asked scarcastically, making Siena scowl.

'No need to get smart. Now, go and a get me a drink' Siena ordered.

'Get it yourself' Alejandro shot back, before he stormed from the room...

* * *

Alejandro fished his phone from his pocket and dialled Carly's number. He waited for her to pick up.

 _'What do you want?'_ She snapped, clearly he had interrupted something.

'You could have told me you were going out...'

 _'I don't have to tell you everything, bro. Now is there a point to this phone call or what?'_

'What time do the supplies arrive?'

 _'Tonight. Why? Did you think it'd be this morning? Don't be stupid'_ Carly insulted him.

'Carly, don't-' Alejandro took a deep breath before continuing. 'Just get back here, will you? I need-'

 _'What's that noise?'_ Carly asked, cutting his setence off and making Alejandro frown.

'What noise?' He asked, listening out for it.

Then he heard it. The little bleeps on his end of the line.

'Oh my God, they're tracing the calls! Hang up and get back here tight now!' Alejandro shouted, before hanging up and running back to his mother...

* * *

'We've got a trace!' Hobbs announced as he answered his mobile. He watched as Dom shot to his feet and headed to look at the laptop.

'The enbankment? That's on the other side of L.A!' He fumed, before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

'DOM! We can't go waltzing in without backup!'

'So, get it! I'm not letting my wife slip through my fingers again!'

'Dom, it's Boxing Day. My guys are working from home!'

'Well, we can go! Be our own backup. We know how to defend ourselves, Letty and I taught each other more than once' Dom told them softly, as he remembered the secret training they used to do, things like boxing, blocking etc. Dom still had a scar to prove it.

Hobbs looked unsure, but knew he couldn't stop him. 'Okay, let's go!' He announced, watching as Dom wrenched open the door and disappeared from view...

* * *

'Oi, get up...' Alejandro's voice trailed off as he opened Letty's stoned walled prison to find it empty. After talking with his mother, they both agreed they had to move, and fast. 'Oh shit' he muttered to himself.

As he spun round, he barely had time to react to the right hook that sent him flying into the wall next to him.

'Dick!' Letty spat at him, before she legged it out of the room, her hand clamped over a gash in her side, where her mother had caught her with a knife before slicing through the wire that bound her wrist together.

She didn't know where to so she headed straight ahead, turning left and then right and then straight ahead again before she slowed to a stop to catch her breath.

She caught a glance at herself in a dirty cracked mirror and she fingered at the dried blood on her head and her bruised eye, before moving to her left side and lifting up her t-shirt, grimacing at the deep cut.

'Jesus' She groaned, before a door slammed open, causing her to duck and peep.

'ALEX? ALEJANDRO?' Carly's voice echoed down the hallway, so she was close to the exit. Her sister's voice got fainter, as she headed further into the house, and Letty made a run for it.

'STOP HER!' Siena screamed from two floors up, as she leaned over the balcony and saw her eldest fleeing.

Carly whipped round and took off, her heels not slowing her down. 'Babe, do something!' She shrieked, in a blind panic.

Letty made the mistake of shooting a confused look over her shoulder at Carly, before turning back and colliding into a hand that delivered a harsh slap instinctively to her face. She hit the ground hard with a loud shout, before darkness consumed her again...

* * *

Coldness and damp are the words Dom would use to describe what he felt as he awoke. He frowned as he tried recall past driving through town and colliding with something.

'Oh good, you're awake' came a voice from his right. It was then that Dom realised he was sitting in a chair with the unconsious outlines of Brian, Hobbs, Tej and Roman scattered around the damp pitch black room.

'What did you do?' Dom growled, struggling against his bonds as Alejandro came into view, holding a light to his face.

'Well, I figured that you want to be reunited with your wife... so I'm taking pity on you' he replied, rubbing his hands together as the others started to awaken. 'Good day' he added, as he quickly left the damp dark room and locked the door behind him.

'Son of a bitch!' Tej groaned, as his eyes came into focus.

'This is the last time I'm ever doing a job with you, Toretto!' Roman exclaimed, as he brought a hand to his forehead.

'Just find something to cut through this rope!' Tej exclaimed, before feeling something wet near his knee. 'Roman, have you peed yourself?' He questioned, causing the others in the room to look in the direction of Roman.

'I'm not anywhere near you, brother!' Came the offended remark, from close to Dom.

'It's probably damp running down the walls' Brian said, as he pushed himself into a sitting position and worked on untying the rope bonds with his teeth.

Just then, a light flicked on in room, flooding it with light, and Tej and Dom let out screams for two very different reasons.

An unconsious, badly bruised and bloodied Letty was suspended from a rope beam in the room, the wetness that Tej could feel was the blood from her wrist where the rope and wire bonds were cutting into her skin, her hair damp and a forming a curtain round her face, as her head hung limp.

Brian furiously attacked his bonds, eventually breaking free and rushing to free Letty. Hobbs crawled over to Dom, after sliding his hands to the front of his body, using his butt to do so, and started to untie the bonds.

'Letty! You awake? Can you hear me?' Brian tried to rouse her, as he untied the rope from her wrist.

'Brian, watch out!' Tej shouted, as Dom broke free of his bonds and practically flew to his wife's aid, causing Brian to stumble. Dom dug into his pockets and found a spare key, that he always kept for the house, in of emergencies. He hacked at the bonds until they gave away and Letty fell into his arms, her dead weight taking them both to the floor.

'Baby? Baby, wake up! Letty!' Dom cradled her body in his arms tightly, almost crushing Brian's hand as he felt around for a neck pulse...

* * *

 **All will be explained to how Dom and the others got captured... R &R x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your loving reviews! So glad you're loving this story as much as I am writing it.**

 **Big love!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

 _Brian loved fast cars. There was no doubt about that, but when Dom was driving like a mad man on a full throttle, it actually felt quite sickening._

 _'Dom, you could ease up, just a tad' Brian asked, over the roar of the engine. Dom didn't reply, his eyes glued to the road as he concentrated on swerving through the traffic._

 _'Hey, guys? Don't mean to put a damper on things, but there are two cop cars onto-'_

 _'It's my back up! I called it in' Hobbs voice cut through Roman's speech._

 _'Oh'_

 _Brian gripped the passenger side handle as Dom skidded round a sharp corner, just narrowly avoiding the cars on the other side of the road._

 _'Jesus Dom! I'm not kidding, I'd rather get there alive than half dead!' Brian shouted, his plea going unheard._

 _'Guys, we've got a problem!' Tej's voice floated through the walkie talkie. Brian turned and looked over his shoulder, watching as three black cars carelessly crashed into Hobbs back up and then headed straight for them._

 _'Shit! Spilt up!' Brian shouted into the walkie talkie, watching as the speedometer inch up and up._

 _'TORETTO!' Hobbs shout was lost, as one of the black cars slammed into his and sent him off road._

 _Dom glanced out of the rear view mirror and slammed on the brake. Brian grunted as the black hit the back end of their car and flipped over theirs._

 _'Tej! Roman, where you at?' Dom shouted, waiting for their reply._

 _'Guys?' Brian prompted, before looking over his shoulder again and scanning the road for them. 'Shit!' He exclaimed, when he couldn't see them._

 _Just then, a loud bang echoed in his ears as the car spun out of control and flipped twice, the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was a gun pointing at him..._

* * *

'How long we been in here, man? I'm hungry' Roman said, to no one in particular. No one answered though, they were in their own world's.

Tej was thinking of ways to get them out, despite the fact that there were no tools to help.

Brian was thinking of Mia and the kids, thinking of ways he could make up for the lost time over Christmas.

Hobbs was thinking of ways to try and contact his team without signal on his work pager.

Dom, however, still had Letty cradled tightly in his arms. He had moved away from the gang and to his own space, trying to bring her round.

'Remember when you told me you were pregnant with Cat? I've never seen you so nervous before. The look in your eyes when I finally let go of you, so Mia could hug you, I've never seen them so alight since our wedding...' he said softly, his hand rubbing her stomach, hoping and praying their baby was still there.

'Come on, Let. Come back to me! Open your eyes, just for me' Dom whispered, kissing her forehead firmly, as he moved her head to rest on his shoulder. 'C'mon baby, c'mon' he murmured, his fingers tangling into her hair.

A few minutes of silence passed.

'Why do you smell of that skanks perfume?' Letty murmured, her eyes flickering open and darting around the room.

Dom let out a relived sigh and hugged her close, calming her down.

'She was wearing so much of it, it was like she had poured the whole bottle on!' Dom replied to her question.

He helped her sit up slowly and gently, manuvouring her between his legs, wrapping his arms round her waist.

'What happened to... where the hell is Catalina?!' Letty shrieked, remembering her daughter as her thoughts became clearer.

'Calm down! She's in the D.R with Mia and the kids' Brian said, hurrying over to her quickly, taking her face in his hands.

'What- get off me!' Letty squirmed, trying to bat Brian's hands away.

'Do you feel sick or dizzy?' He asked, both Brian and Dom looking at her.

'I feel like punching you if you don't let go of my face!' Letty threatened, causing Brian to drop his hands quickly.

'Point taken'

'I'm fine. Though my stomach hurts a little' She winced, as Dom tightened his hold on her, steeling himself as he asked his next question.

'Is the baby...' Dom cut himself off, pressing his face into the back of Letty's neck, biting his lip.

Brian watched as Letty's eyes hardened and swallowed silently.

'Letty?' He asked, gently, dreading the answer judging by the look on her face.

'I'm wearing a pair of the skanks jogging bottoms... What does that tell you?' She bit out, her voice tight as she tried to hold together her emotions.

'I will kill them with my bare hands' Dom threatened, though the threat didn't sound threatening since his emotions got the better of him.

'Dom...' Letty scolded, her voice cracking, slightly. She felt one of her husbands tears land on her back and the next thing she knew, Brian had locked her and Dom in a hug in a small group hug...

* * *

'Oh look! She's woken up... He should have hit her harder' Carly's sickly sweet voice came from the doorway, a few minutes later.

'What do you want?' Tej asked, as he, Hobbs and Roman moved to stand infront of Brian, protecting Letty.

'Well, I was coming to check on you all, didn't expect her to be awake so soon though'

'Why would you want to check on us?' Brian asked, standing up and standing next to Roman.

'I'm going to torture you, not kill you... yet' Carly reasoned, before Alejandro appeared.

'YOU!' Dom voice boomed through the stonewall room. Letty jumped but used her body and her hands on his wrist to keep him sitting behind her.

'So, you're the husband after all these years? How do you put with her?' Alejandro asked Dom, who snarled at him, while clenching his fist tightly.

'Why are you doing this?' Dom asked, ignoring Alejandro's questions.

'Isn't it obvious? She's going to suffer for what she did while I was growing up' Alejandro told him, advancing into the room and reaching for his sister, only for Hobbs to intervene, by pushing him backwards a few steps.

'You touch her and I will make you wish you had never been born' Dom threatened, his eyes piercing him.

'No. It's okay... He didn't hit me' Letty said, getting to her feet and ignoring the pain in her stomach.

'Letty, have you lose your mind again? He's put us in this situation!' Roman said, before clutching his arm as Brian punched him.

'What did I do while you were growing up?' Letty asked, folding her arms.

'Don't play dumb with him-'

'Why don't you shut your skanky mouth, blondie! You change your hair colour more than your underwear probably!' Letty snapped at Carly, who eyes narrowed dangerously at Letty. 'Now, run along and go get your boyfriend, I think my husband here would like to meet him... SCRAM!' Letty screamed, a smirk on her face as Alejandro gave Carly the push she needed to start walking.

'Like she was about to say, don't play dumb with me, sister!' Alejandro said.

'Just tell me'

'The letters you sent me, the letters you sent mom... saying how glad you were to be shot of us and how you hope that mom was dead...' Alejandro told his sister, causing four heads to turn to Letty.

Letty frowned as he spoke, 'What letters? I don't have a clue what you're talking about'

'Oh come on! You left that day because you and Mom got into a fight. I woke up from a nap to find you gone and Mom packing her things'

'Wait... what? You think I left because of a fight?' Letty exclaimed

'I know you left because of a fight! Mom told me! Do you want to know what happened after you walked out? I ended up on drugs by the time I was eleven because that was all I had been brought around and I didn't know any better. And then I found all the letters you sent to Mom and me! Imagine how that made me feel!'

'I don't know what-'

'YES, YOU DO!' Alejandro screamed, grabbing Letty's arms and pushing her against the wall harshly.

Letty let out a grunt and her eyes sparked. 'Okay, you really shouldn't have done that! Don't underestimate what a street girl hids up her sleeve!' She snapped.

A second later, Alejandro fell to the floor, blood seeping through a deep wound on the back of his tigh as Letty sliced him in the leg with a scapel.

'Mother really shouldn't leave sharp things lying around, people might pick it up' Letty said, emotionless, before they all bolted for the door, leaving Alejandro screaming murder threats at them...

* * *

'Right, okay... where do we go?' Hobbs asked Letty, who was looking round, trying to familiarise herself with the exits.

'Right okay, this way!' She said, leading the way down the corridor and down a flight of stairs, a left turn and down another dark corridor before stopping outside a door. 'Hobbs, open it!' She demanded.

Hobbs stepped forward and took out the door with one slam of his shoulder.

'Damn! I got to start building on my muscles' Roman murmured to himself.

Letty stepped forward into the room and felt for light switch, flicking it on and finding a cellar door.

'We're heading for the cellar?' Tej asked, confused.

'Nope' Letty answered. She wrenched opened the cellar door and led them down a flight of stairs and down another few corridors before wrenching open a door, coming face to face with a late evening sky.

'The embankment!' Brian exclaimed, watching as Letty stepped out into the cool air and breathed in the late evening air.

'So, where's your back up? Surely to God you came with some?' Letty asked Hobbs, who looked sombre, as the mention his men.

'I'll see what I can do if I can borrow someone's phone?' Hobbs stated, as Tej handed him his.

'How you feeling?' Brian asked Letty, who was stood staring out at the embankment. She turned round and smiled tightly at him.

'I'm okay. My stomach just hurts' She said, avoiding eye contact with Dom, who was stood off the side slightly, consumed in his own thoughts.

'We'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can' Brian told her, rubbing her arm.

'No, I want my daughter. Her hugs make everything better' Letty told Brian, who smiled at her. He moved off to talk to Dom, while Letty went to Tej and Roman.

'Did you guys shut the cellar door?' She asked, watching as they frowned.

'We thought Dom did?'

'No, Dom was behind me, Tej' Letty told him, her voice having the tiniest hint of a whine. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, turning to her left to head back inside.

Tej opened his mouth to say something when a flash of blonde streaked past him and collided straight into Letty, who let out a startled scream as she stumbled into the chain barrier and flipped over the other side, taking Carly with her and crashing into the murky waters below.

'LETTY!' Dom screamed, rushing to the edge of the embankment, almost falling in himself if Brian hadn't yanked him back.

'CARLY!' A voice shouted, skidding to a stop next to Dom and scanning the murky waters for his girlfriend.

Dom had just about been ready to jump in after Letty, when the voice, who screamed Carly's name, made his blood run cold.

He turned his head and saw a very familiar face stood next to him, one he hadn't seen since Mexico he left.

'Leon?'

* * *

 **R &R x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows! Big virtual hugs for each and every one of you!**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

'MOM! MOM!' Alejandro was screaming. He was clutching his bleeding leg tightly while internally cursing his older sister.

He heard footsteps running towards the room and he saw Carly and Leon enter the room.

'Where are they?' She exclaimed, looking round the room and then back to her brother.

'They've escaped! Find them and get Mom!' He yelled at her. Carly bolted from the room, a loud snarl escaping her lips, while Leon rushed to get Siena.

'I hear you were shouting for me?' She asked, as she entered the room a few minutes later.

'Help me! Give me something to wrap around my leg!'

'Where is she?' Siena asked, with a scowl.

'Carly's on their tails, calm it!' Alejandro told his Mom, clutching his leg with his blood stained hands.

'Good. I'm not having her escaping! I'm so close!'

'Will you help me? And so close to what?' Alejandro screamed, watching as his mother sighed and squatted down next to him, ripping the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt, tying them together before tying it round his round his leg.

'There. What happened?' Siena asked, looking at her son and ignoring his question.

'She sliced me with a scapel what you left lying around...'

'Ah! I wondered where it went' Siena said, before shrugging her shoulder.

'She also said some others things...' he said, watching his moms face expression.

'Like what?' She asked, saying disinterested.

'Like she never sent any letters and she didn't walk out because of a fight...' Alejandro told his Mom, watching as her face expression turned neutral. 'Well?' Alejandro prompted, trying to connect their eyes.

'Well... You're old enough to know the truth now...' Siena said, getting to her feet and walking away from Alejandro before turning back to him. 'She didn't send those letters and she didn't leave because of a argument. She never knew where we were, I sent them letters because I needed you on my side, my little accomplice... She left because I beat her. Remember that day?' Siena asked, staring at her son.

 _Flashback_

 _'Oh my God, Alejandro! Mom's going to kill you!' Fifteen year old Letty shouted. She grabbed the paint away from her brother and pushed him to the stairs. 'Go upstairs and stay in your bedroom, do you hear me? Don't come out until I come and get you!' She ordered, as he walked up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom._

 _Letty sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before darting into the kitchen and grabbing the washing bowl and a washcloth. She set it on the floor and dropped the washcloth into it be free grabbing it and scrubbing at the walls._

 _'No, no, no!' Letty gasped, as the paint didn't budge. She scrubbed harder and harder but the vibrant blue paint didn't budge._

 _'WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!' Letty froze as her mother stumbled through the door. She looked at her over her shoulder and dropped the washcloth._

 _'I didn't... I didn't know-'_

 _'The little brat did this didn't he? Where is he?' Siena slurred, stumbling for the stairs._

 _Letty panicked and closed her eyes, knowing it would be worth it in the long run. 'It was me! I splashed it on the wall by accident!'_

 _'You're covering for him!' Siena screamed, advancing up the stairs._

 _'No! Look! We could do with a bit of decorating anyway' Letty said, picking up the tub of paint and held it in the middle, before throwing the vibrant blue paint repeatedly against the orange walls._

 _'STOP IT!' Siena screamed, lunging for her eldest child. Letty let out a pained shriek as her mother grabbed her hair and threw her on the sofa, the paint hitting the floor as she let go of it._

 _'MOM! STOP!' Letty screamed, feeling blow after blow hit her, before she saw her mother pick up her music box from her father. 'NO!' She screamed, lunging for it, before she hit floor as her mother struck her with it._

 _Letty's hand shook as she fingered the deep cut on her head, before her mother hit her again, this time across the cheek, the corner of the box leaving a line of blood across her cheek._

 _She scrambled to her feet, Dom's face entering her mind, and reached for the door handle, throwing the front door open, just as the box caught the side of her head again and she stumbled down the steps._

 _'Get out and don't ever come back!' Siena screamed as she slammed the front door._

 _Letty stumbled up the street, as the darkness started to cloud her vision. She willed it stay away until she got to the house where she felt most safe. She groaned as her knees hit the stone steps and she crawled up the them, gripping the door handle to get herself back upright, taking a deep breath as she did._

 _The last thing she remembered as she opened the front door to the Toretto house, was Mia screaming and Dom rushing towards her, catching her as she crashed to the floor, welcoming the darkness..._

'All this time? All this time... you lied to me?' Alejandro whispered.

'Well, she walked out-'

'You practically beat her out of the house! You let me believe you two had an argument and she walked!' Alejandro shouted.

'She did walk! She made her choice before that day, she made it the second she started sleeping with Toretto! She was hardly ever home anyway, so it wasn't like you two were close!'

'Why- What does that have to do with this?' Alejandro shouted, his anger starting to boil.

'You were five years old and she was fifteen... do you really think she cared about you? If I had left you there with her, she would've grown bored of you and put you in care!'

'You don't know that! She could've looked after me!'

'Oh please! She doesn't even have a job! Do you really think she would've looked after a bratty five year old always asking her questions? She would've put you in care the second the opportunity arose' Siena shouted at him, her eyes hardening as they scowled darkly at each other...

* * *

'YOU'RE WORKING WITH THEM?' Dom screamed at Leon, as Brian striped off his jacket and jumped into the canal with Tej jumping behind him.

The man in question quickly shook his head. 'No! I swear to you, Dom, I never knew about any of this until I accidently hit her'

Dom eyes flashed at the thought, of a guy he once considered family, laying a hand on his wife. 'You laid a hand on my wife?' He asked Leon, unusually calm.

Leo's eyebrows shot up. 'You're married?' He asked, his voice showing hid shock.

'You hit her!' Dom repeated, grabbing hold of Leon's shirt and bunching it his hands. 'You hit her!'

'It was instinct! I swear to God! Carly screamed out and my brain acted before I thought. The second I saw it was Letty, I started demanding answers!'

'Surely you knew that Carly was her sister!'

Leon shook his head. 'They've got different last names. Alejandro and Letty are Ortiz... Well, Letty was Ortiz... and Carly is Marquez. I didn't make the connection until Carly told me!'

'DOM!' Brian shouted, from the water. Dom looked murderous for a few minutes before shoving Leon back harshly and rushing for the steps with Roman, where Brian and Tej had hold of Letty, supporting her up the steps.

'Come here!' Dom shouted, holding out his hand and pulling Letty into his arms when she clasped her own round his. 'I've got you!' He whispered, as Brian and Tej sat besides them, catching their breaths...

* * *

'When can I go home?' Letty asked a nurse, three hours later.

After Hobbs had called backup again, the police and ambulances had flocked the embankment, armed officers entering the abandoned warehouse with sheilds, while divers had jumped into the canal to find Carly.

'We are keeping you in overnight just to make sure your vitals are steady, but you should be able to be released tomorrow' said the nurse, writing something down in Lettys file, missing the glare Letty sent in her direction.

'Tomorrow and not a day longer' Letty told her, her tone hinting a warning.

The nurse chuckled before speaking. 'Written in your file. I'll come by and check on you later.' And with that, she left the room.

'Don't ever scare me like that again!' Letty attention turned to her husband. 'I'm serious, Let. When I saw you hanging from the ceiling...' Dom broke off, as the memory rushed through his brain.

'At least it was my wrists and not my neck' Letty told him softly. Dom eyed her and nodded, before picking up her bandaged wrists and pressing a kiss to them both.

'I'm just thankful I've still got you in one piece... again' Dom told her, making her smile lightly.

Letty was silent for a few minutes, before she broke it. 'I'm sorry about...' She glanced down at her stomach.

Dom leaned over and kissed her lips gently, before pulling the hospital bed sheets away from her top half, gently lifting the hospital gown up and kissing her stomach lightly.

Letty watched the action through blurred eyes, as tears stung her vision. The last time he had done that was when she was pregnant with Cat. Every night without fail, he would kiss her stomach and speak to it, as she got bigger, before reassuring her that they were going to be great parents.

Dom looked up when he heard Letty sniffle. He gently tugged the hospital gown back down and pulled the covers up before sitting on the bed, being careful of the wires and tubes that were attached to Letty.

'I don't want to hear your sorry again' he told her firmly.

'But my actions caused-'

'Leticia!' Lettys eyebrows shot up at the mention of her full name. 'Don't blame yourself. You needed some space and I know a drive always helps you think. You didn't know what going to happen, no one did!'

'But if I hadn't have left the house-'

'Then you would've taken it out on one of us, I know you, baby. The last time you got angry was when your memories came back and you remembered what I'd done. You punched and slapped me once before driving off in your car and when you returned, I dont know how many hours later, you were calm and collected and willing to listen to me'

Letty thought back to that particular day and sighed. What Dom said was right, but, she couldn't help but blame herself.

'I know, but still... I know how much you want a son, I can see it in your eyes' Letty said softly.

Dom opened his mouth to speak when a knock at the door sounded, interupting him. They looked towards the door and Letty waved Hobbs into the room.

'How you feeling, Toretto?' He asked.

'I'm okay'

'Fine now that she's out of there and safe' Letty and Dom's replies clashed together, causing Hobbs to chuckle.

'Right. Do you want the bad news or the good news first?'

Letty groaned. 'Do the good news first, why must there always be bad news?'

'Okay. The good news is we've got your mother in custody and surprisingly she pleading guilty.'

'And the bad news?' Dom asked, reaching for Letty's hand.

Hobbs looked Letty straight in the eye and she already knew the answer.

'Alejandro's dead and Carly is missing, isn't she?' She spoke out loud, watching as Hobbs nodded.

'There was a struggle with your mom and him, looks like she shot him' Hobbs explained, causing Letty to frown.

'She shot him?'

'When my men entered the room, she had one in her hands. My guess is that he went for her and on instinct, she grabbed her gun...'

'How did she seem when they brought her out?' Dom asked, stroking of Letty's hand in comfort.

'In shock and then she started muttering to herself. They've taken her away for a few medical tests, she did look pretty beat up and I'm guessing that was your doing?' Hobbs asked Letty, who nodded.

'She wanted a fight, I gave as good as I got...' she replied, softly.

The room fell into silence for a few minutes, until Hobbs spoke again. 'I'm sorry, Letty. I've every one of my back up scouring the city for Carly, all airport police are high alert and three divers searching the embankment still...'

'You don't have to be sorry... Just make sure you find her. I don't want anything happening to anyone else in our family!' Letty said, making Hobbs nod.

'I give you both my word, no harm will be etched upon your family' Hobbs promised...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	12. Chapter 12

**So glad you're all loving this! Again, big hugs!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

You okay?' Dom asked Letty, half an hour after Hobbs had left.

'I... I don't know. I don't want to cry but I feel sad' Letty answered, a confused look crossed over her face. 'Does that make me a bad sister, I mean we're exactly close but he was still my brother at the end of the day'

'Of course it doesn't. Letty, apart from those first five years, you weren't in his life. When you looked at him, did he feel like your brother?'

'No, not really... He was a stranger to me, but Mom could've made him way. You heard what he accused me of. Sending those 'letters' and what not...' Letty pointed out.

'Not to get on your bad side... but you did go through a period of writing letters...' Dom said, hesitantly.

Letty frowned before she remembered. 'Oh them? Them letters were for if I ever bumped into him or if he got in contact one day... I was going to give him letters to show him that I would've fought for him and that I didn't leave beause I wanted to, I left because of-' Letty cut her setence off as a knock sounded again at her door.

'Get out!' Dom growled, shooting to his feet as Leon stepped into the room. Letty grabbed his wrist to calm him down and motioned for him to back down in his chair.

'I just came to apologize' Leon said, stepping closer to the bed.

'Then say it and leave'

'Dom!' Letty snapped, throwing him a warning before turning back to Leon. 'Go on then, apologize'

'I honestly didn't know that you were related to Carly. I've only been going out with her for about two months and she never told me anything about her family, other than she had an older half brother and a older half sister than she never met.

When I... did what I did, I didn't know it was Letty until she hit the floor. I haven't seen either of you in years and the next thing I know, Letty's laying on the floor, groaning before she blacked out.' Leon explained.

'I shouldn't have looked over my shoulder, stupid mistake!' Letty scolded herself.

'Anyway, I demand answers from Carly and she explains everything. That the warehouse was were everything was going to go down and I was horrified with myself-'

'How did you meet her?' Letty cut across, staring at Leon.

'She walked into a club where I was partying and we just hit it off'

'Nothing has changed there then' Letty teased lightly, making both Dom and Leon smile at her.

'Letty, I am truly sorry and Dom, I swear I will never lay a hand on her again... I know this is a long shot, but can you forgive me?' He asked them both.

'Do us one thing and I'll consider it' Dom said, after a few minutes of silence.

'Anything'

'Give up Carly because I get the feeling you know where she is' Dom requested.

Leon sighed and nodded. 'She'll most likely be at my apartment if she survived the embankment. I didn't see her climb out...'

'Where's your apartment?' Letty asked, as Dom got out his phone and opened up a message to Brian.

'The Avenue Apartments near Hollywood Bolevard' Leon replied, watching as Dom sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket.

'You better not be lying to us, Leon' Letty said, watching as he shook his head.

'I'm not. That's where she'll be if she's not... you know...' he trailed off, before shaking his head. 'Anyway... I hear you're longer a Ortiz, Mrs Toretto?'

The smile that erupted on Letty's face made him smile too, before she launched into a description of that day, forgetting about everything for a little while...

* * *

A day later, Dom and Letty were on a flight out to Dominican Republic with Brian, Tej and Roman.

After the night at the hospital, Leon had gone back to his apartment that morning with the promise of keeping in touch and that they would all have a meet up soon.

'Heard anything from Hobbs?' Letty asked Brian, who sat behind her.

'He said that they're doing another sweep of the embankment now that it's light and if she's not in there... then no doubt Hobbs will pull out all the stops' Brian replied, before he remembered something. 'By the way, Hobbs recovered this from that warehouse' he said to her, handing her an envelope.

'What is it?' She asked, taking the envelope in her hands.

'Don't know' Brian said, shrugging his shoulders before turning his attention to the clouds in the sky.

Letty turned round in her seat and put the envelope in her jacket pocket, settling back against Dom, who was asleep against the window, a small smile on his face.

 _Flashback_

 _'Okay, what's going on with you?' Dom asked Letty as he walked into their spacious bedroom._

 _His wife looked up at him through her lashes. 'What do you mean?' She asked innocently, watching as he climbed into bed._

 _'You've been acting wierd for a few weeks. Like your nervous or something' Dom told her, watching her body language closely._

 _'Me? Nervous? Dom, when am I ever nervous?' She snapped, causing his eyebrows to shoot up._

 _'And the constant mood swings' Dom countered._

 _Letty was silent for a few minutes before she leaned over to her bedside table and pulled open her drawer._

 _'Here' She said, quickly shoving something into Dom's hand and avoiding his eyes._

 _Dom frowned at the envelope in his hand and untucked it, before pulling out a card. He frowned and looked over at Letty, who was staring out of the window at the New York skyline._

 _'Let, what is-' Dom's voice froze in his throat as he opened the card to see a little message a picture... one he had only seen twice before from Mia._

 _Just a little message to say_

 _I can't wait to meet you, Daddy!_

 _Love peanut_

 _'You're... You're pregnant?' He choked out. It was then when Letty turned to face him._

 _'Yeah. Two months' Letty confirmed, waiting for her husband to speak again. 'Dom? Will you say something? Anything!'_

 _'A family' He murmured, his fingers dancing over the picture stuck in the card._

 _'Yeah, a family... Our own little family' Letty said, emotionally, with a smile._

 _Dom pulled her gently towards him and kissed her before he laid her out on the bed and tugged up her pyjama top, placing feather light kisses to her stomach._

 _'Hey Peanut... it's your daddy' his voice full of emotion. 'I can't wait to meet you too, son-'_

 _'Daughter' came Letty's voice, causing him to glance up at her, his face amused._

 _'Really? So early on?'_

 _'Call it mother intuition' Letty said, smiling, causing Dom to smirk. Placing a final kiss on her stomach, he pulled pyjama top down gently before rolling them so she was on top._

 _'Oh really? I think we'll have a son first...'_

 _'You want a bet?' Letty asked, watching Dom smirk and nod. 'Loser has to drive a Skyline for a week'_

 _The answer from her husband? 'Hell no!'_

 _Letty giggled. 'Well, we're married, so money is out of the question, seeing as it's ours. And sex will be off the table for six weeks anyway...' Letty pointed out, causing Dom to groan and sigh._

 _'Fine. Loser drives a Skyline... I'm never going to live this down from Brian if I loose' he said dramatically, causing Letty laugh before she leaned down and kissed him gently..._

* * *

'Letty! Thank god you're okay!' Mia squealed as she pulled her sister in law in for a hug. Letty stumbled slightly but hugged her back.

'Me too' Letty said, laughing when Mia lightly smacked her on the arm. 'You been okay?' Letty asked, seriously.

Mia nodded. 'Yeah I've been good. The kids have kept me busy, which is good' She said, causing Letty to nod and look around.

'Speaking of kids... it's too quiet. Where are they?' She asked, as Dom and the others walked into the house.

'Catalina's been asleep for about two hours, she's hasn't been sleeping well, and Jack and Hannah are in the pool' Mia answered, before pointing to the stairs. 'Down the corridor, first door on your left' She added, watching as Letty smiled and headed for the stairs, Dom following her after kissing Mia on the cheek.

'So... what happened?' Mia asked, as she led the other three men over to the sofa and watching as they flopped down, exhausted.

'Mia... I don't even know where to start' Brian said, staring as her, before Tej began the story...

 _Catalina was having a nice dream. She was on a beach with mommy and daddy, Tio and Tia, Jack and Hannah._

 _Currently, the kids were in the sea with Tio and Daddy, while Tia and Mommy watched from their sunbathing spots._

 _'Let's take them down, papi!' Cat shouted from her Dads shoulders._

 _'Nu uh! You're going down!' Hannah shouted back from Brian shoulders._

 _'Ready go!' Jack said, bringing his arms down watching the small and gentle fight between his dad, sister, Tio and his cousin._

 _'YAY! We won!' cheered Hannah, a few minutes later, as Dom landed on his butt with a surprised shout._

 _'Never fight a man, whose trained to take out criminals. They have some tricks up their sleeves' Brian smirked._

 _'Hmp' Dom couldn't help the smile that adorned face as Catalina sulked on her Dads shoulders._

 _'Sorry, baby girl! I'll get him next time!' Dom vowed, reaching up to stratch his daughters nose. She giggled and he did it again._

 _'Cat?'_

 _'Daddy, stop it! Tickles!' Catalina giggled, as he repeated the action._

 _'Cat?'_

 _'Catalina?'_

'Cat, Tia Mia has a present for you' Dom singsonged, as he l _e_ aned over and shook his daughters body gently.

The next he knew, a little fist caught him in the eye and he fell backwards in shock.

'DOM!' Letty shouted, unsuccessfully hiding her laughter as he groaned on the floor.

'Have you been teaching her to fight? Because she got that from you' He told his wife, as he slowly opened his eye to finding it watering, causing him to blink quickly.

'No... not yet' Letty answered before turning to her daughter, who looked to be caught between sleep and waking up.

'Cat? Honey, it's mami. I'm here' Letty said gently, waiting for Cat to come round and blink, before a grin spread across her daughters face.

'MAMI!' She screamed, before bursting into tears and hugging her mom tightly.

'Hey, no tears. No tears. We're here! Mami and Papi are here' Letty cooed, stroking her daughters long black hair.

'You left me' Catalina sniffled on her shoulder.

'I know I did, and I'm so sorry for doing that!' Letty whispered to her daughter, before kissing her head gently.

'What about a hug for Papi?' Dom asked, pretending to be hurt. Catalina lifted her head and turned to Dom sat behind her.

'PAPI!' She screamed, keeping one arm round her mother and leaping to hug her Dad, taking Letty with her.

'Whoa!' Letty calmed her overexcited daughter slightly, as she unhooked her arm round her neck and waiting for Dom to lay down before she joined him and cuddled their daughter close to them.

'So, Tia says you haven't been sleeping very well' Letty asked her daughter.

'Wanted you two.' Catalina pouted, hugging them both tightly.

'Well, you've got us now' Letty promised, watching as her daughter yawned and her eyes started to droop.

'Love you' Catalina mumbled, before her eyes closed and her grip on Dom t-shirt tightened as she re-entered her sleep...

* * *

Brian awoke with a grunt when a small body jumped on top of him.

'Papa is home!' Hannah cheered, giggling when Brian tickled her. He sat up and steadied her on his knees.

'Papa is home, darling' Brian repeated with a smile.

'Coming in the pool?' Hannah asked, clapping when Brian nodded. 'Race you!' She shouted, before she jumped off his knee and bolted back outside.

He laughed at his daughters antics and rose to his feet, digging his phone out of his pocket and switching it back on. He got all the way to the patio doors when the knock at the door sounded...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long wait for this! I've so busy this past week!**

 **I do hope you are all still with me, my lovely reviewers, followers and favouriters**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

 _Previously on The Last Piece Of The Puzzle_

 _Brian awoke with a grunt when a small body jumped on top of him._

 _'Papa is home!' Hannah cheered, giggling when Brian tickled her. He sat up and steadied her on his knees._

 _'Papa is home, darling' Brian repeated with a smile._

 _'Coming in the pool?' Hannah asked, clapping when Brian nodded. 'Race you!' She shouted, before she jumped off his knee and bolted back outside._

 _He laughed at his daughters antics and rose to his feet, digging his phone out of his pocket and switching it back on. He got all the way to the patio doors when the knock at the door sounded..._

* * *

Letty's eyes flickered open, a smile gracing her face as she saw her daughters sleeping form. She stroked her soft hair as she slowly sat up, Dom's arm slipping from her shoulder with her movements. She stared down at them, Catalina's little hand gripping the fabric of Dom's shirt while her cheek rested upon his chest just above his heart, with Dom's arm wrapped tightly around her little waist.

She gently climbed off the bed and headed for the ensuite bathroom, gently closing the door behind her. She sighed and slid down the wall next to the door, an arm wrapping round her stomach.

She felt the tears well up in eyes before silently letting them fall. If she hadn't have left the house on Christmas Day, she might still have her child, everything could be different, heck even her brother might still be alive.

As she cried silently, she heard little footsteps heading to the bathroom door.

'Mami? Mami?' Catalina called softly, before opening to bathroom door and looking round, before spotting her mom. 'Mami?' She asked, closing the bathroom door softly and rushing to her moms side. 'Mami? Should I get Papi?' Catalina asked, watching as Letty shook her head.

'No, honey. I could do with one of my special hugs though' Letty asked her daughter, who smiled and climbed onto her moms lap and hugged her tightly as she could, making Letty smile.

'Is that making you better?' Catalina asked, as Letty pulled her head back and nodded.

'Yeah. A little.' Letty told her daughter, smiling when Catalina wiped her tears away, however her next words slowly had her mother's heart breaking. 'When can I have a brother or sister?'

'Not yet, honey... but maybe one day. Maybe one day' Letty repeated tearfully, pulling her daughter, gently, in for another hug.

'Do you want a drink? Catalina's special hot chocolate?' Catalina asked, feeling her mom nod.

'You know what? That sounds lovely' Letty told her, stroking her hair as Catalina got to her feet.

'Be right back' She announced before opening the door and disappearing into the bedroom and downstairs.

Letty let out a deep breath and tried to get herself back under control when she heard crinkling come from her pocket. She frowned and pulled out the letter Brian had given her on the plane.

She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper, seeing a child's handwriting.

 _What I want for Christmas, by Alejandro Ortiz, aged 8._

 _What I want for Christmas is for Santa Claus to bring me my sister back. Mommy says she walked out on us because of an shouting match._

 _But it's been 3 years and I haven't seen her, but mommy says she sends letters, but I haven't read them yet because I won't understand them._

 _So please Santa give me my sister back and I will make my mommy give you all the mince pies and carrots in the world!_

Letty let the letter drop from her hands as more tears fell from her eyes. She gripped her hair in her hands and let out sound somewhere between a cry and a scream of anguish.

'Let? Babe?' She heard Dom's urgent voice coming from the bedroom before his footsteps got louder. 'Baby?' She felt his arms wrap round her as he sat down next to her and pulled her to him.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Dom stroked her hair and hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down.

'It's okay. It's okay' Dom reassured her, kissing her head lovingly.

'No, its not! I shouldn't have gone to that bloody embankment! I should've stayed in the house and then maybe everything wouldn't have been different!'

'Letty, Letty! What did I say to you? In the hospital?' Dom told her, lifting her head so he could look at her.

'I know what you said, but admit it, you would have rather me take my anger out verbally on someone than go out and lose our baby!'

'No, Letty-'

'Admit it, Dom! I know how much you want a son! It must be killing you inside knowing my actions killed-'

'Leticia Toretto, listen to me! No one could've predicted what would've happened when you walked out of that door! You needed to clear your head, I would've done the same thing!' Dom told her, his hands clutching at her face gently.

'But-'

'No buts, Let... Do you hear me? No buts... I don't blame you'

'You should! If I had gotten to him and brought him with me all them years ago, this could've been avoided'

'Letty! If you had stayed in that house all them years ago, you would be-'

'Mami?' Dom stopped his tirade at his daughters questionable voice. She walked forward and handed Letty her hot chocolate.

'Where's mine?' Dom asked Catalina, feigning hurt, as she snuggled into Letty's side.

'Mami needed one. Papi didnt' Catalina told him, making Letty smile a watery smile.

'You're right. Mami did need one and she going to need a lot of cuddles and kisses from us these next few days-'

'I can do that!' Catalina interrupted, her hand shooting up and making Dom laugh.

'That's our girl' he told her, ruffling her hair, before looking Letty, who avoided his gaze, choosing to stare at her hot chocolate instead...

* * *

'How's Letty?' Leon asked, as Mia handed him a drink with a smile on her face.

'She's okay. I haven't had chance to speak to her yet. She came in and Cat was the first thing on her mind... Don't blame her though' Mia said as she snuggled back into Brian's arms.

Leon frowned. 'Whose Cat?' He asked, looking between Mia and Brian. He really had a lot to catch up on.

'Catalina Grace? She's Dom and Letty's daughter'

Leon's eyebrows almost shot off his head. 'Dom and Let have a kid?'

Mia laughed. 'Yep. Three years old and quite literally the mini version of Letty' She answered.

'Are you sure these two are the same Dom and Letty I left in the Dominican Republic?' Leon asked

'Yep' Brian answered with a slight chuckle as he watched his kids in the pool.

Silence fell over them for a few minutes, each one consumed in their own thoughts.

'CANNONBALL!' made them all jump before a loud splash and water splashing everywhere drew their attention to the pool, where an very innocent Catalina was smiling at the adults.

'Speak of the devil' Brian joked, throwing Catalina a smile to show he didn't mean it.

'Let!' Mia exclaimed gently, seeing her sister in law stood in the patio doorway with Dom stood behind her with his arms wrapped round her tightly.

'Hey. Thought I heard someone knock at the door... What's the verdict?' Letty asked, folding her arms.

'She was hiding out at my apartment. Police have got her and taken her in' Leon told them, Dom nodding once before kissing the top of Letty's head.

'What's going to happen? Hobbs already knows what happened, hell he was there' Letty asked, tiredly.

'I don't... I don't know what's going to happen yet... I assumed he was going to ring you' Leon told her softly.

Letty nodded and stepped out of Dom's embrace, walking towards the edge of the pool and sitting down, dangling her feet in the water and watching the kids play.

'Mia' Dom whispered, waiting till his sister had turned her head towards before motion in for her to come inside.

'What's up?' She asked as she followed her brother through the house and into an empty room.

'I need you to do something for me' Dom asked, watching as Mia narrowed her eyes.

'Depends on what it is?' She answered.

'Can you... talk to Letty? She's shutting me out and I really think she needs help...'

'You mean counselling? You want me to convince her to go to counselling?' Mia asked Dom, just to be clear.

'No, I just thought maybe you could talk to her... mother to mother...' Dom said, his voice hopeful.

'Dom...' Mia groaned

'Please, Mia! You two are practically sisters... I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate' Dom pleaded.

Mia studied him for a minute. It was very rare that Dom asked anyone for help. She sighed.

'Okay, I'll talk to her. But I do it in my time and when she's ready, have you got that? Just let her adjust to been-'

'She lost the baby, Mia' the sentence had Mia's voice cutting off like someone had pressed a mute button. Her face paled and she turned her gaze back to her brother.

'What?'

'She lost baby, Mia and she blames herself... But I don't. None of us could've known what was going to happen when she walked out of that door Christmas night' Dom told her, softly.

Mia's hands flew to her mouth to stop the horrified gasp escaping from her mouth. 'Oh Dom!' She whispered, pulling her brother in for a hug.

'Help her, Mia... please' he whispered, hugging his sister back tightly.

'I will, I promise!' She vowed, rubbing his back in comfort...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all your lovely reviews! So glad you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Ever since Jack had come along, Mia had found that the slightest noise would awaken her. So when footsteps passed her bedroom door, she wasn't surprised that her eyes flicked open and she turned to her door.

She lay in wait for another noise, sighing and getting out of bed when she heard the patio doors slide open downstairs. She pulled on her silk dressing gown and slipped from the bedroom, heading downstairs and slowly making her way to the spacious kitchen, seeing a tank top and pyjama shorts clad Letty sat outside, her feet slowly swirling around the pool.

'Letty?' Mia voiced softly, not wanting to startle her. 'You want to talk?'

'No...' came the reply, almost instantly. Mia nodded once, before turning back round, when Letty stopped her. 'Wait... Maybe' She said.

Mia turned back to Letty and headed over to where she was sat, sitting next to her, waiting for Letty to speak.

The woman in question broke her silence a few minutes later. 'Why doesn't no one blame me? My actions caused all this, I lost the baby from stepping out of that bloody house and I separated you, Brian and the kids on Christmas when it's a time for family...' Letty broke off, running a hand through her hair, before continuing. 'You should have seen Dom's face when the doctor couldn't find the heartbeat, I felt like I'd failed him as a wife...'

'What? Letty, you could never fail him' Mia insisted, handed Letty a tissue from her dressing gown.

'Really? Have you ever lost a child?' Letty asked, her tone biting with anger, before calming herself down. 'I'm sorry, it's just... I've been through this before and I never wanted to go through it again' Letty revealed, ignoring Mia's quiet gasp.

'Did you just say 'again', Let?' Mia asked with a frown.

'When I came back after Dom left me in the D.R... I found out just after Brian put me undercover. I was already in Mexico and so close to bringing Braga down, I thought I could do it... Then Fenix started shooting and I ran, I ran because loosing that baby wasn't even an option... and we all know what happened next'

Mia was stunned into silence for a few seconds before she could form a setence. 'Have you ever told Dom?'.

Letty shook her head. 'I'm not having that on his consiousness. That one was my fault too, I should have withdrew the second I found out'

'Let, you didn't know what-'

'Why do people keep saying that?' Letty shouted, throwing her hands up, before allowing them to the smack to concrete next to her.

'Because it's true! Leticia Toretto, listen to me...' Mia couldn't stop the smile as she said Letty's full name. 'We go through these things because it's how life is. You never know what is round corner and you sometimes there's nothing you can do to stop it-'

'But I knew what was happening, They smashed up the cars and sent threatening letters and I still went out for a drive, I was pregnant. I went to bring back Dom while I was undercover, I was pregnant! I put myself in them situations knowing that I could harm the baby and-'

'Can you see the future? When you stepped out of that door, you had no idea what was going to happen. You didn't know that you had a half sister. You didn't know who she was. All you knew is that she was an innocent bystander out for a walk when you met her. You didn't know your brother was about to do what he did... You may feel like it's your fault but it's not. If the situation we are in, opens up two paths, we each take one. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad but we can't predict what's going to happen on them paths...' Mia told her sister in law firmly.

'But...' Letty trailed off and it seemed Mia had gotten to her, until she spoke again. 'I knew what I was doing, it's not like I was drunk or anything...' Letty gripped her hair as tears spilled from her eyes. 'I should've grabbed my brother that day, when I left. I should've grabbed my brother and ran...' She cried.

'Let, your mother almost beat you to death! If you had gone to get to your brother, there's an eighty percent chance you wouldn't be here right now!'

'Yeah, and there's a twenty percent chance, we could've avoid this whole thing if I had ran away with him!' Letty shot back.

'Your mother would've twisted the whole situation to get him back! You know that, as well as I do! Letty, you left because you knew you had to! Your brother was safe in his room, you told him what to do if your mother came home drunk, didn't you?' Mia asked

'Of course I did... slide the dresser infront the door and baricade himself in his room. If he heard Mom heading up the stairs, climb out the window and go the down the drainpipe to your house' Letty replied tearfully.

'You thought he was safe, Let... You taught him what to do... And he may have only been five but, he was smart for his age...' Mia told her gently, wiping Letty's tears away.

'Sometimes I wish he hadn't been born, so he never would have had to endure such a... horrible upbringing!' Letty cried, feeling Mia pull her into a hug as she cried heavily.

'It's okay, we're all going to help you through this... And if anyone blames you, they'll be out on their butt before they can say sorry' Mia vowed, rubbing her sister in laws back comfortingly.

Sat in the kitchen, hidden by the darkness and the curtain from the patio doors, Dom wiped away his tears of mixed emotions...

* * *

Once Letty had managed to get herself under control, she sniffled and gently broke the hug Mia had her trapped in.

'Dom asked you to talk to me, didn't he?' Letty said softly.

Mia's eyes darted from side to side. 'No...' She dragged the word out, making Letty chuckle.

'I won't be mad, I promise. It didn't take genius to work out what he wanted yesterday when you two disappeared' Letty told her, gently.

'Okay, he did. But I swear I wasn't going to just jump down your throat-'

'Mia, it's fine. Honestly, I'd rather talk to you than a complete stranger who has no idea about our lives' Letty admitted with a slight smile.

Mia smiled and nodded, before both of them stared out at the scenery before them. 'So peaceful here' Mia spoke out loud.

Letty nodded in agreement. 'So, how was Cat when you guys arrived here?'

'She knew something was going on, but once I showed the pool she was fine. But then bedtime came...' Mia trailed off.

'Yeah, she can be a little troublemaker at that time' Letty chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Well, she is a Toretto'

'So are yours... Amelia' Letty laughed when Mia punched her arm gently.

'Mine are perfect, thank you very much' She remarked, making Letty laugh.

'Really? They're little troublemakers when Dom and I look after them!' Letty told her, smiling when Mia shot her a playful glare.

'That's because you two spoil them'

'They're our niece and nephew, of course we're going to spoil 'em!' Letty exclaimed, forgetting about her troubles for a little while, thanks to Mia's distraction...

* * *

Letty headed back up the stairs after an hour of been sat out with Mia. She checked on Catalina, who was sprawled out on her stomach and snoring slightly, which made her chuckle. She gently closed the door and headed up the hallway to her and Dom's room, where she found her husband asleep.

She walked round to her side f the bed and gently climbed under the covers, wrapping her arm round his waist.

'Anyone ever tell you it's rude to evesdrop?'

Dom turned in her embrace and cracked an eye open, glancing at her. 'Huh?'

'If you want to be more discreet, try running on your tiptoes instead of the balls of your feet' Letty told him, watching an innocent expression cross his face.

'Sorry?' He asked more that stated. Letty glared at him and he quickly apologised.

'Go on then, shout at me for not telling you' Letty said, rolling onto her back.

'I'm not going to yell at you. Mia practically said everything outside anyway, so me repeating it would be like a record stuck on repeat...'

'You could've had your son by-'

'Baby, after that revelation tonight, if I have you and Cat for rest of my life, I'm happy' Dom gently interrupted.

'You promise? I don't want you to resent that choice further down the line' Letty told him softly.

'I won't and if one day, you decide you want to try, we can... I don't much about counselling, but I know that sometimes when you go through something like this, you feel as though... you know'

'I know I'm in a complete different mind set, all vulnerable and stuff, but... I don't think... I dont-'

'Let, you don't have to say it, I can tell by your eyes what you're trying to say to me... If that's what you want, that I don't blame you. Just promise me one thing though...' Dom asked, waiting till she rolled back towards him and stared at him, before continuing. 'Promise me you won't push me away, if you need to show emotion, then show me it... don't hide it'

Letty nodded and kissed him gently. 'I promise... As long as you don't evesdrop on my conversations with Mia again'

'Promise, baby' Dom promised before he leaned over and kissed her softly...

* * *

 **R &R X**


End file.
